


Create Love (Even As Young As We Are)

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« -Louis, je te présente mon frère, dit Gemma. »</p>
<p>Le frère en question me sourit et me tendit une main que je serrai. Elle recouvrait complètement la mienne et une certaine douceur se dégageait de cette poigne de fer.</p>
<p>« -Louis Tomlinson, me présentai-je, rougissant sans savoir pourquoi. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis le nouvel instituteur de l’école maternelle.</p>
<p>-Harry Styles, je suis ravi de te rencontrer aussi. Gemma m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et voici ma fille, Jade, ajouta-t-il, désignant la petite dans ses bras. »</p>
<p>J’écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Harry avait à peine une vingtaine d’années. Que faisait-il avec un bébé à charge ? Pourquoi Gemma ne m’avait-elle jamais parlé de son frère et de sa nièce ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Create Love (Even As Young As We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture :)

La nuit commençait à tomber, et si je ne me dépêchais pas un peu, j’allais finir par être en retard. Gemma ne me le pardonnerait jamais. J’arrêtai de me regarder dans le miroir et allai dans ma chambre pour m’habiller. J’ouvris mon armoire, hésitant, puis attrapai un jean noir et un pull en laine gris. J’enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et roulai mon pantalon sur mes chevilles, après avoir mis mes Vans. Je retournai dans le salon et cherchai pendant cinq bonnes minutes mon trench coat que je trouvai finalement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je pris mon foulard sur le coussin du canapé et l’enroulai autour de mon cou. J’adorais ce bout de tissu ; il était noir avec de petites têtes de mort dessus, et m’avait été offerte pour mes vingt-cinq ans par mon meilleur ami Stan. Elle me rappelait mon chez-moi en réalité.

Ce n’était pas le moment de tomber dans la nostalgie, aussi j’attrapai mes clés, éteignis les lumières et sortis de mon appartement. Je décidai de ne pas prendre ma voiture, j’en avais pour dix minutes à pieds et ce mois de janvier glaçant allait peut-être me sortir de ma léthargie. Je me mis en marche, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. Les rues étaient encore animées, les gens déambulaient sur les trottoirs, emmitouflés dans leur manteau. Les restaurants et les bars étaient anormalement bondés pour un jeudi soir. Il restait encore quelques illuminations de Noël sur les lampadaires, même si cela faisait dix jours que le jour de l’An était passé.

J’arrivai rapidement à l’école, mais visiblement, j’étais quand même en retard. En effet, de nombreux parents étaient déjà présents avec leurs enfants. Gemma allait me tuer. Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux, puis entrai enfin dans le bâtiment. Je rejoignis la classe des maternelles, dans laquelle se déroulaient les festivités, laissant au passage mon trench sur un porte-manteau.

Tout ceci était une idée de Gemma : réunir les parents et les enseignants pour la nouvelle année afin de favoriser l’équilibre psychique des enfants (je ne voyais pas en quoi partager des petits fours pouvait équilibrer les gosses, mais bon). Elle avait redécoré la salle avec des ballons et des banderoles, organisé un buffet et mis une petite musique jazzy pour l’ambiance. Elle aurait sincèrement dû être organisatrice de mariages.

J’entrai dans la salle et saluai discrètement les parents, ayant la ferme intention de trouver Gemma au plus vite. Mais Mme Woods, rebaptisée la cougar par Gemma et moi-même, me sauta pratiquement dessus.

« -Oh, Mr Tomlinson, quel plaisir de vous voir ! s’exclama-t-elle, me tendant sa main. »

Je la serrai et tachai d’ignorer la caresse qu’elle fit sur ma peau avec son pouce.

« -De même, répondis-je, ma voix semblant beaucoup plus sincère qu’elle ne l’était.

-C’est tellement charmant cette petite soirée ! Elle permet de faire de belles rencontres, n’est-ce pas ? roucoula-t-elle, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. »

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure que nous n’étions pas à un speed-dating et qu’elle n’était équipée pour me satisfaire. J’allais cependant répondre qu’elle avait entièrement raison, lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« -Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit la voix douce de Gemma. Mme Woods, puis-je vous emprunter Louis ? »

Je faillis rire face au regard plein de haine que Mme Woods lança à mon amie.

« -Mais bien évidemment, lui répondit-elle, acerbe. Il ne m’appartient pas. »

_Ca ne risque pas_ , pensai-je. Je lui adressai un sourire minime et laissai Gemma agripper mon bras.

« -Merci, soufflai-je, une fois éloignés. Tu es ravissante, ajoutai-je, glissant ma main dans le bas de son dos. »

Elle portait une robe noire avec de grosses roses rouges dessus, cintrée à la taille, suggérant la courbe de ses hanches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse lâche et un trait d’eye-liner surlignait l’intensité de son regard émeraude. Un châle de soie gris perlé tombait sur ses avant-bras et ses escarpins rouges claquaient sur le sol à chaque de ses pas.

« -La flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Tu es en retard, siffla-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, Gemma, geignis-je.

-Tu m’avais promis de m’aider à décorer la salle. Heureusement que mon frère m’a donné un coup de main.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules et me dirigea à travers la pièce.

« -Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu’un. »

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai face à un homme grand, qui me dépassait d’au moins une tête. Il avait un bébé dans les bras.

« -Louis, je te présente mon frère, dit Gemma. »

Le frère en question me sourit et me tendit une main que je serrai. Elle recouvrait complètement la mienne et une certaine douceur se dégageait de cette poigne de fer.

« -Louis Tomlinson, me présentai-je, rougissant sans savoir pourquoi. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis le nouvel instituteur de l’école maternelle.

-Harry Styles, je suis ravi de te rencontrer aussi. Gemma m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et voici ma fille, Jade, ajouta-t-il, désignant la petite dans ses bras. »

J’écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Harry avait à peine une vingtaine d’années. Que faisait-il avec un bébé à charge ? Pourquoi Gemma ne m’avait-elle jamais parlé de son frère et de sa nièce ? Ceci étant dit, cela faisait seulement six mois que j’étais arrivé à Londres, et si je m’étais tout de suite entendu avec Gemma, je n’attendais pas d’elle qu’elle me raconte l’ensemble de sa vie.

« -Je vous laisse, déclara Gemma. J’ai quelques parents à rencontrer. »

Je reportai mon attention sur le bébé dans les bras d’Harry. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient attachés en une couette sur le somment de sa tête, de minuscules taches de rousseur apparaissaient sur son nez et ses lèvres tirées en un sourire dévoilant trois petites dents blanches. Instantanément, je me rappelai mes petites sœurs.

« -Elle est adorable ? soufflai-je. Je peux ? »

Harry hocha la tête et me tendit la petite, qui se laissa prendre dans mes bras sans aucune résistance. Elle gazouilla et releva sa tête vers moi et me dévora e ses grands yeux.

« -Je peux te la confier un instant, s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il, légèrement anxieux. Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes.

-Absolument ! m’exclamai-je. Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’en occupe comme si c’était ma propre fille. »

Il sourit, visiblement rassuré. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de sa fille. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon menton. Il se redressa et sortit un bandana bleu de sa poche, qu’il me tendit. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Son doudou, expliqua-t-il. Et sa tétine, ajouta-t-il, attachant la dite tétine à l’un des coins du tissu. »

J’attrapai le tout et Harry s’éloigna enfin en direction des toilettes. Je mis le doudou de Jade dans la poche arrière de mon jean et me mis à déambuler avec précaution, évitant ballons au sol et les enfants qui courraient partout. L’un d’eux se cogna dans ma jambe et tomba sur les fesses. Il fallait éviter les larmes au plus vite.

« -Basil, Basil, ce n’est rien, relève-toi. »

Je coinçai Jade contre ma hanche et pris la main de Basil pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Ses lunettes trop grandes tombèrent sur son nez.

« -Ca va, Basil ? demandai-je, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Oui, monsieur Louis. Je n’ai même pas eu mal !

-C’est bien mon grand. Retourne jouer avec les autres maintenant. »

Le petit Basil repartit en courant vers ses camarades. Quant à moi, après avoir mieux calé Jade contre moi, j’allai vers le buffet pour prendre un verre de Coca-Cola.

« -Mr Tomlinson, vous savez vraiment y faire avec les enfants ! »

Je faillis recracher mon Coca dans le gobelet. Je déglutis durement et me retournai pour faire face à Mme Woods. La vulgarité que cette femme dégageait aurait pu faire changer de bord n’importe quel homme. Sa jupe était tellement remontée sur ses cuisses que je pouvais distinctement voir la bordure en dentelle de ses bas. Quant à son décolleté, j’étais persuadé qu’en me penchant un peu, je pouvais apercevoir son nombril. Elle s’approcha brusquement de moi et caressa la joue de Jade avec son pouce.

« -Vous feriez un très bon père, déclara-t-elle.

-Ce n’est pas à l’ordre du jour, répondis-je poliment.

-Vous n’avez pas envie d’avoir des enfants ? demanda-t-elle, faisant la moue.

-Si, bien évidemment. J’attends juste de trouver la bonne personne.

-Mlle Styles n’est pas la bonne personne ? »

_Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre, sale conne._

« -Nous sommes de très bons amis.

-C’est bon à savoir, dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

-Ecoutez, je… »

Jade s’agita soudainement dans mes bras et donna un coup dans la main qui tenait mon gobelet. Une partie du liquide se renversa sur mon foulard et mon pull.

« -Et merde, soufflai-je. Tenez-moi ça s’il vous plait, dis-je à Mme Woods, lui tendant mon gobelet. »

J’essuyai ma main sur mon jean et pris la petite correctement dans mes bras, un sous ses fesses, ma main libre dans son dos. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa tempe quand elle commença à pleurer.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, ma chérie ? murmurai-je. Tu es fatiguée ? Ton papa va bientôt revenir, princesse. »

Je sortis le doudou de ma poche et elle prit rapidement la tétine dans sa bouche. Elle frotta ses yeux puis serra ses petites mains sur le bandana. Mme Woods se précipita vers moi.

« -Mon dieu, vous êtes tout taché !

-Ce n’est rien ! m’exclamai-je, me reculant vivement. Je survivrai. »

Je priai de tout cœur pour que quelqu’un me sorte de cette situation gênante. N’importe qui. Fort heureusement, je vis Harry arriver au loin. Il sembla me chercher, un air toujours nerveux sur le visage. Son regard se radoucit lorsqu’il m’aperçut. Je souris et il traversa la pièce pour me rejoindre, tandis que Mme Woods continuait son panégyrique à mon égard.

« -Bonsoir, dit discrètement Harry en direction de la cougar. Désolé, j’ai été un peu long, s’excusa-t-il, se tournant vers moi.

-Tout va bien, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Je lui tendis Jade qui commençait à s’endormir. L’amour qui brillait dans les yeux d’Harry lorsqu’il regardait sa fille était impressionnant. Harry semblait impressionnant.

« -Merci de l’avoir gardé, dit-il tout bas. Je vais y aller maintenant, il se fait tard. »

Mme Woods semblait importunée par la présence d’Harry, ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine et elle tapait impatiemment son pied par terre.

« -Louis, tu veux bien me raccompagner ? J’aurai besoin d’un coup de main avec la poussette, expliqua-t-il, avant de me faire un clin d’œil.

-Mais bien évidemment ! Allons-y. »

Je dis rapidement au revoir à Mme Woods et menait Harry vers la sortie. Je récupérai mon trench tandis qu’Harry installait Jade dans sa poussette.

« -Merci beaucoup, Harry, dis-je avec soulagement. Tu m’as sauvé la vie.

-C’est Gemma qui m’a dit de, je cite _, libérer ce pauvre Louis de l’emprise de cette cougar_ , pouffa-t-il, ajustant un bonnet sur sa tête. Elle n’a pourtant pas l’air si terrible.

-Elle est horrible, Harry ! m’exclamai-je, prenant le sac à langer de Jade sur mon épaule. Elle me drague tout le temps, elle invente de subterfuges absurdes pour prendre rendez-vous avec moi alors que je n’ai aucun problème avec son fils. Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de me toucher et de faire des allusions sexuelles alors qu’elle a l’âge d’être ma mère. »

Harry éclata de rire, un rire clair et fluide, qui me fit sourire à sa simple entente.

« -D’accord, d’accord, Louis, je comprends pourquoi je devais venir à ton secours.

-Merci de ta compréhension. »

Il sourit et nous partîmes en direction du parking, Harry derrière la poussette et moi à ses côtés. Nous atteignîmes une Jeep noire dont Harry ouvrit la portière arrière. Je me penchai par-dessus la poussette et embrassai le front de Jade. Elle était endormie et suçotait sa tétine comme si sa vie en dépendait, apaisée. Elle était vraiment belle.

« -Tu peux me passer la nacelle, s’il te plait ? »

Je hochai la tête et déclipsai la nacelle, faisant attention à ne pas trop la bouger pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Tandis qu’Harry attachait sa fille à l’arrière de la voiture, je pliai la poussette et la rangeai dans le coffre avec le sac à langer.

« -Voilà, tu as tout, annonçai-je, fermant le coffre.

-Merci, Louis. »

Il se retourna et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il n’avait pas l’air pressé de partir. Je sortis une cigarette et un briquet de ma poche. Je me décalai de manière à ne pas souffler ma fumée sur Harry quand je commençai à fumer.

« -Quel âge a Jade ? demandai-je doucement. »

Aussitôt, ses yeux s’illuminèrent de fierté.

« -Elle aura neuf mois dans dix jours, répondit-il, son sourire creusant des fossettes dans ses joues. »

Je me rendis soudainement compte de la ressemblance entre Jade et Harry. Ces mêmes boucles brunes qui encadraient leur visage, ces mêmes yeux verts lumineux, ces mêmes quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez.

« -Jade te ressemble énormément, dis-je avec sincérité. »

Son sourire s’élargit et il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« -C’est le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire, souffla-t-il.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu papa-poule, Harry ? remarquai-je, un sourire en coin.

-Non ! Enfin, si. Elle est ma plus grande fierté.

-Tu peux être fier d’elle. Elle est trop mignonne. Et elle a l’air très éveillée.

-Elle l’est, il faut toujours qu’elle gigote et qu’elle touche à tout.

-J’ai remarqué ça, ricanai-je, désignant mon foulard. »

Je jetai mon mégot à terre et l’écrasai avec mon pied. Lorsque je relevai la tête, Harry avait l’air horrifié.

« -Je suis tellement désolé !

-Hey, Harry, calme-toi, ce n’est pas grave. »

Il s’avança vers moi et retira le foulard de mon cou avant même que je ne réagisse.

« -Je vais te le laver et Gemma te le ramènera.

-Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais.

-J’insiste ! C’est à moi de réparer les bêtises de ma fille. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais Harry garda mon foulard sous son bras.

« -Je vais y aller, Louis, je dois me lever tôt demain, expliqua-t-il, m’adressant un regard d’excuse.

-Pas de problème, Harry.

-Passe une bonne fin de soirée, à bientôt ! »

Je regardai sa voiture partir au loin, lui adressant un petit signe de la main, puis regagnai l’école. La soirée allait me paraître bien longue désormais.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

« -J’ai appelé la piscine pour la sortie hier. Ils m’ont dit que ça serait possible fin février. Ils me donneront leur confirmation.

-Et on a l’autorisation du directeur ?

-Oui, il me l’a donné ce matin, mais il ne m’a pas encore confirmé le budget. Tu pourras t’occuper de réserver les bus ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour trouver les meilleurs prix.

-Pas de souci, je verrais ça ce week-end. Je vais d’abord nettoyer tout ce bordel.

-Tu as besoin d’aide ?

-Ca va aller, ne t’inquiète pas. Tu n’as pas un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue ce soir ?

-Si, je vais finir par être en retard. Je suis désolée de te laisser dans un tel moment de détresse, mais je dois vraiment y aller. A lundi.

-A lundi, Gemma, passe un bon week-end.

-Merci, à toi aussi ! »

Je la regardai franchir la porte principale de l’école, puis me retournai pour voir les dégâts de ma salle de classe. Je soupirai. Effectivement, l’atelier peinture avec des petits de trois à cinq ans n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il y avait de la peinture partout, sur le sol, les tables, même sur mon bureau. Je me motivai mentalement et pris une éponge sous mon bureau et allai l’humidifiai dans le lavabo dans le couloir. Je revins dans la classe et lançai la playlist sur mon Ipod pour remplir le silence autour de moi. Je commençai à nettoyer le linoléum et fut rapidement obligé de me mettre à quatre pattes pour enlever les taches. Heureusement que c’était de la peinture à l’eau…

La musique résonnait dans mes oreilles et je marmonnais les paroles en rythme tout en nettoyant le sol jusqu’à ce qu’il soit impeccable. J’allai rincer l’éponge et revins m’occuper des tables. J’étais tellement dans ma bulle que je ne me rendis pas compte que la musique s’était arrêté, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un se racle la gorge. La panique me gagna et je me retournai brusquement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Harry était derrière mon bureau, l’Ipod dans sa main, la poussette à ses côtés.

« -Harry, putain, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie, soufflai-je, appuyant une main sur mon torse.

-Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il. Je t’ai appelé mais tu ne m’as pas entendu. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Je souris et posai l’éponge sur une table, avant de m’approcher de la poussette.

« -Hey, princesse, ça va ? murmurai-je, me penchant pour embrasser Jade. »

Elle babilla joyeusement et tendit ses petits bras vers moi, agrippant ma main.

« -Je crois qu’elle t’a adopté, pouffa Harry. »

Mon sourire s’élargit et je reportai mon attention sur lui. Il portait un long manteau en tweed et une écharpe en laine, ainsi qu’une paire de gants en cuir noir. Il s’habillait vraiment avec élégance, ce qui m’étonnait assez étant donné son très jeune âge. Je me demandai aussi comment il pouvait se payer d’aussi beaux vêtements.

Harry se racla à nouveau la gorge et je me rendis compte que je le détaillai sans aucune gêne. Je détournai le regard et déglutis difficilement.

« -Tu as raté Gemma de peu, déclarai-je. Elle est partie il y a un quart d’heure environ.

-C’est toi que je suis venu voir, en fait. »

J’arquai un sourcil interrogateur et il sortit quelque chose de son sac en bandoulière. Il posa mon foulard, propre et repassé, sur mon bureau.

« -Tu as eu le temps de le laver ? m’étonnai-je, enroulant le tissu autour de mon cou.

-Je l’ai mis à la machine dès que je suis rentré hier soir. Je voulais te le rendre le plus vite possible.

-Ce n’était pas urgent, tu sais. Mais merci beaucoup, il sent affreusement bon. »

Il acquiesça, mais ses yeux se perdirent durant un instant, comme s’il allait défaillir.

« -Harry, ça va ? m’inquiétai-je. Tu veux t’asseoir ? »

Il s’appuya contre le bureau, fermant les yeux, et inspira profondément par le nez.

« -Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va, souffla-t-il, passant une main sur son visage. Juste une absence. Jade fait ses dents en ce moment, expliqua-t-il. Mes nuits sont très courtes.

-Ah, je vois. Tu devrais lui donner un gant de toilette humide à mordiller, ça la soulagerait. Ma mère faisait ça quand j’étais petit, il parait que ça me calmait.

-Je prends note, j’essaierai, merci, Louis, répondit-il, sincère. »

Je hochai la tête et repris l’éponge pour finir de nettoyer les tables avant que la peinture ne sèche totalement.

Harry m’intriguait. Ou plutôt, sa paternité m’intriguait. De nombreuses questions brûlaient ma langue comme _pourquoi_ _es-tu père à ton âge ? est-ce que tu élèves Jade seul ? Où elle la mère de ta fille ?_ Mais je ne pouvais poser ces questions qui embrumaient mon esprit. Après tout, je ne le connaissais que depuis hier. Je n’étais personne pour m’immiscer dans sa vie privée.

« -Je peux t’aider ? demanda-t-il, s’approchant de moi.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, Harry.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, je peux bien t’accorder quelques minutes, dit-il doucement. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-Eh bien, tu peux mettre les dessins sur les étagères au-dessus du radiateur, s’il te plait ? »

Il s’exécuta tandis que je passai un coup d’éponge sur les tables. Je jetai un coup d’œil à la poussette pour voir si Jade allait bien et cette dernière était en pleine contemplation de son doudou.

« -Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pensent les enfants quand ils dessinent.

-Chaque dessin a une signification, tu sais, répondis-je. Les enfants dessinent leurs rêves, leurs angoisses et leurs peurs sans s’en rendre compte.

-Vraiment ? C’est dingue. »

Je lâchai l’éponge et allai vers Harry, qui observait attentivement chacun des dessins.

« -Assez, oui. Il suffit de savoir les interpréter. Regarde celui-ci, par exemple. Leah s’est dessiné entre ses parents, en plein cœur d’une forêt. En connaissant le tempérament possessif de sa mère, il est facile de dire que la petite se sent étouffée.

-Tu n’es pas sérieux ? Leah doit avoir quoi, quatre ans ? Elle ne peut pas savoir ça à son âge !

-Elle, non, mais son subconscient, oui. Harry, je t’assure, c’est juste de l’analyse ! m’exclamai-je, voyant son air dépité. Regarde ce dessin, Ben a dessiné son petit frère en tout petit et sur le coin de la feuille, alors que lui et ses parents sont au centre. Il est tout simplement jaloux de l’arrivée du petit dernier.

-Rassure-moi, dit-il lentement, comme si j’étais fou ou je ne sais quoi. Tu as fait des études de psychologie ? »

J’étouffai un rire et récupérai mon éponge pour la rincer. Il me suivit et s’appuya sur le chambranle de la porte de classe.

« -Je te rassure, Harold, j’ai fait des études de psychologie. Je voulais devenir psychologue pour enfants, à la base.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, comme le métier de psychologue est dur à exercer, j’ai passé un diplôme de professeur des écoles. Et puis, je n’avais pas envie de rester toute ma vie au même endroit, alors j’ai déménagé et j’ai ce job ici, expliquai-je, essorant l’éponge. »

Je la posai sur le rebord et me retournai pour faire face à Harry, essuyant mes mains sur mon jean. Il s’écarta lorsque je rentrai à nouveau dans la classe. Je regagnai mon bureau pour rassembler mes affaires, tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

« -Et toi, alors, est-ce que tu…

-Regarde, Louis ! me coupa-t-il.

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? m’alarmai-je, me précipitant vers lui.

-Il neige ! s’exclama-t-il. »

Jetant un coup d’œil à la fenêtre, je me rendis effectivement compte que la cour se recouvrait d’une fine couche blanche, les flocons tourbillonnant dans le ciel avant de tomber avec légèreté.

« -Harry, tu es un gamin, pouffai-je.

-J’ai juste gardé mon âme d’enfant. C’est la magie de l’hiver. Tu fais quelque chose demain ? J’aimerais emmener Jade au parc, tu pourrais m’accompagner, proposa-t-il, souriant doucement.

-Je suis désolé, demain je ne peux pas, m’excusai-je.

-Oh, d’accord, soupira-t-il, la déception perceptible dans sa voix. Ce n’est pas grave.

-Mais on peut reporter ça à dimanche ? »

Un sourire étira à nouveau les lèvres d’Harry et il alla chercher un stylo sur le bureau. Il prit ma main et écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur ma paume.

« -Ca serait avec plaisir, dit-il doucement. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je m’étais arrangé pour partir dix minutes plus tôt pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard, et pourtant lorsque j’arrivai à l’entrée du parc, Harry m’y attendait déjà. Il portait un long manteau noir, un foulard beige, et bien qu’il fasse 0°C, sa chemise était à moitié boutonnée. Il sourit lorsqu’il m’aperçut et me tendit un gobelet venant de chez Starbucks.

« -Chocolat viennois miel amandes, annonça-t-il. J’espère que tu aimeras.

-Merci, Harry, c’est vraiment gentil de ta part, le remerciai-je, buvant une gorgée du liquide délicieusement sucré.

-Je t’en prie. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l’air fatigué. »

Je hochai la tête et me penchai sur la poussette pour embrasser le front de Jade. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle devait probablement être mieux installée sous sa couverture, avec sa tétine et son doudou.

« -On y va ? questionnai-je, poussant le landau d’une main, mon gobelet dans l’autre.

-Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, répliqua-t-il, m’emboîtant cependant le pas.

-Je t’assure, Harry, je suis juste fatigué. C’est la pleine lune en ce moment.

-Oh non, pas toi, Louis, soupira-t-il, secouant la tête.

-Quoi ?

-C’est des conneries tout ça.

-Ne jure pas devant ta fille, le réprimandai-je. Et ça a été prouvé scientifiquement. Notre cycle de sommeil profond diminue de 30% durant la pleine lune.

-Tu es donc en train de me dire que tu dors mal à chaque pleine lune ? Comment se fait-il que ça n’ait jamais perturbé mon sommeil dans ce cas ?

-Tu n’es pas humain, c’est la seule solution possible, ironisai-je.

-Ou alors, c’est toi qui es trop naïf pour croire ces bêtises. »

Je tournai la tête et fronçai les sourcils, mais la vue de son sourire en coin me fit sourire en retour. Je frappai son bras pour la forme et mes phalanges se souviendront longtemps de la dureté de son biceps. Je bus une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud pour faire diversion et reportai mon attention sur Jade. Elle semblait émerveillée par tout ce qui l’entourait, que ce soit les flocons de neige qui recommençaient à tomber, les sportifs qui bravaient le froid pour faire leur jogging dominical ou les gamins qui s’amusaient à faire des bonhommes de neige. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses mains agrippaient fermement les bords de la poussette pour regarder ce qui se passait autour d’elle.

« -Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ton comportement avec ma fille, pouffa Harry.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Soit tu aimes énormément les enfants, d’où ton job d’instituteur, soit tu es un psychopathe pédophile et je devrais appeler immédiatement les flics.

-Ok, tu m’as démasqué, soufflai-je. Je t’observe depuis plusieurs semaines dans l’espoir d’approcher ta fille, je l’avoue. »

Il éclata de rire, un rire franc et clair, doux à entendre. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, exposant la peau pâle de son cou. Deux fossettes creusèrent ses joues et ses lèvres retroussées dévoilèrent ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour contenir ses ricanements.

« -Pardon, je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il, légèrement haletant. On dit souvent que je rigole trop fort.

-Mais tu es mignon quand tu ris, le rassurai-je. »

C’était sorti tout seul. Je mordis l’intérieur de ma joue et rougis à la vitesse de l’éclair, probablement aussi vite qu’Harry. Je détournai la tête et pris une profonde inspiration.

« -Ok, c’est vraiment gênant, soupirai-je. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, s’il te plait.

-Non, non, ce n’est rien, Louis. Je veux dire… C’est un compliment, je devrais te remercier, n’est-ce pas ?

-Harry, je t’assure que c’est vraiment gênant.

-Ok, ok ! Changeons de sujet, alors. D’où te vient cette passion pour les enfants ? »

Je le regardai et esquissai un sourire, parce que, sortie de son contexte, cette phrase était suspecte. Mais l’innocence de ses traits m’obligea à ne pas faire une blague à connotation pédophile. Je terminai mon chocolat chaud et laissai Harry prendre le gobelet de la main. Il avait probablement deviné que je ne pouvais plus sentir mon poignet après avoir poussé le landau avec une seule main.

-Eh bien, je suis l’aîné d’une grande famille, répondis-je, réajustant la couverture sur Jade. J’ai cinq sœurs et un frère. J’ai toujours vécu entouré de petits et je pense que ma passion vient de là. J’étais toujours là pour leur lire des histoires, les déposer à l’école ou même les autoriser à dormir avec moi lorsqu’il y avait de l’orage.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d’avoir une famille nombreuse et d’être aussi proche de tes sœurs, remarqua-t-il, faisant la moue. Gemma m’a frappé pendant toute mon enfance.

-Oh, arrête, je ne te crois pas ! Gemma est un ange.

-Mais je ne mens pas ! Elle me réveillait toujours en criant dans mon oreille et puis…

-C’est aussi celle qui t’a appris à faire du vélo et qui soignait tes genoux quand tu tombais, celle qui t’a défendu quand Luchas t’a volé ton goûter à l’école élémentaire, celle qui…

-Ne me dis pas qu’elle t’a raconté tout ça, me coupa-t-il, visiblement horrifié.

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, ris-je soudainement, faisant sursauter Jade. »

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis tendit ses petites mains vers Harry.

« -On devrait peut-être s’asseoir, proposai-je, jetant un coup d’œil au banc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous.

-Non, ça va aller, répondit-il, se penchant sur la poussette. Je pense que ma princesse a juste besoin d’attention. »

Il retira la couverture qui camouflait Jade et me la passa, puis détacha sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la pressa contre son torse et embrassa son front.

J’enroulai son petit corps dans la couverture et me remit derrière la poussette, avançant après m’être assuré qu’Harry me suivait.

« -J’ai vraiment du mal à croire qu’elle t’ait dit tout ça, marmonna-t-il. Elle va me le payer.

-Non, ne lui dis rien ! Je lui ai promis que je ne te dirais rien, pouffai-je.

-J’ai honte, Louis. Je n’imagine même pas l’image que tu as de moi, maintenant.

-Relève l’estime que j’ai pour toi, alors. Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? 

-Etudes artistiques, avec une spécialité audiovisuelle. J’aimerais devenir scénariste audiovisuel.

-Vraiment ? demandai-je, la stupéfaction teintant dans ma voix. Je ne t’imaginais pas dans cette filière.

-Ah bon ? Tu me voyais dans quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais… Cette filière m’inspire une image de l’adolescent pré pubère qui passe son temps sur son ordinateur à jouer aux jeux vidéos et qui a des posters de femmes dénudées sur les murs de sa chambre, avouai-je, grimaçant.

-C’est des clichés, Louis, ricana-t-il, la tête de Jade dodelinant sous son menton.

-J’espère bien, souris-je. Et est-ce que tu…

-Non, je ne travaille pas, soupira-t-il, devinant mes pensées. Je travaillais dans un pub avant l’arrivée de Jade, mais maintenant, c’est un peu plus compliqué.

-Mais alors, comment tu fais pour…

-Subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de ma fille ? C’est très simple. Tu vas probablement penser que je suis un gamin pourri gâté, mais mon père est l’un des dirigeants de The Financial Times, il a insisté pour payer mes études et le crédit de ma maison. Et ma mère ne peut s’empêcher de m’envoyer un petit chèque de temps en temps. Et puis, j’avais pas mal économisé avant l’arrivée de Jade dans ma vie, ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin. »

Dire qu’Harry avait de la chance était trop faible pour le décrire, parce qu’à vingt ans, il semblait bénéficier d’un confort, que je n’avais même pas en ayant cinq ans de plus que lui. Mais je n’étais pas jaloux pour autant ; du peu que je savais de lui, il semblait être un homme de confiance, avec des valeurs et des morales. Et surtout, il aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde. Dire que cela ne me faisait pas craquer aurait été mentir.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu sois un gamin pourri gâté, dis-je doucement. Je pense au contraire que tu es courageux. Ca ne doit pas être facile de concilier tes études et ta vie de famille.

-Je me débrouille, sourit-il. »

Je souris en retour. Jade s’agita dans les bras d’Harry, donnant des coups de pieds dans le ventre de son père. Il la porta à bout de bras et fit des grimaces jusqu’à ce qu’elle babille, puis la redéposa dans la poussette.

« -Je suis désolé, Louis, mais je dois y aller, s’excusa-t-il. J’ai peur qu’elle attrape froid.

-Je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas, assurai-je, me décalant pour qu’il prenne place derrière la poussette.

-A bientôt, j’espère ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers la sortie du parc.

-Bien sûr, Harry. »

Son sourire s’élargit, puis s’éloigna progressivement, tandis que je décidai de rester un peu plus longtemps dehors, appréciant la fraicheur des flocons de neige qui tombaient sur mes joues. Oui, j’espérais aussi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En ce mercredi soir, après avoir passé la journée à organiser mes vacances de Noël pour être sûr de pouvoir voir toute ma famille, regardant une série policière, une bière à la main, je fus surpris d’entendre mon portable sonner dans la poche de mon jean. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur lorsque je vis le nom de Gemma sur l’écran, puis décrochai.

« -Allô, Gem ?

-Louis, chéri ! s’écria-t-elle, un brouhaha constant derrière elle. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Quoi ? Euh, non, actuellement, je suis…

-Parfait ! me coupa-t-elle. Sven devait nous rejoindre au restaurant, mais il a eu un empêchement avec son travail. Tu n’as qu’à venir !

-Hey, je ne fais pas l’option bouche-trou, m’indignai-je, haussant la voix. Ca ne se fait pas !

-Quoi ? Attends, je te passe Harry, il veut te parler.

-Gemma, non, je…

-Bonsoir, Louis, me coupa la voix profonde d’Harry. J’aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes, je préfère largement ta présence à celle du fiancé de ma sœur et je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas seul avec elle, je meurs d’ennui ! Aïe, Gemma, je plaisante, ne me pince pas ! Donc, Louis, tu n’as pas encore mangé, n’est-ce pas ?

-Euh, non… Non, pas encore, bafouillai-je, me sentant niais.

-Très bien, tu ne peux pas refuser dans ce cas, dit-il, un sourire évident dans sa voix. Rejoins-nous au Seawise.

-Attends, Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-A tout de suite, Louis. »

Il raccrocha sans même me laisser le temps de m’expliquer. Je regardais l’écran de mon portable, le cœur battant et les joues rouges sans même savoir pourquoi. La voix d’Harry et son ton autoritaire ne pouvaient pas me faire cet effet. Non, c’était définitivement autre chose. Je cherchai rapidement l’adresse du restaurant sur mon portable, puis enfilai mes Vans avant d’aller dans ma chambre. J’observai mon reflet dans le miroir : je m’étais rasé le matin même, mes cheveux étaient bien coiffés, et le jean que je portais me faisait un cul à damner un saint. Je changeai juste mon T-shirt pour un pull bordeaux qui faisait ressortir les tatouages sur mes clavicules. Ce n’était qu’un repas entre amis, mais je devais quand même être présentable. Je ne faisais absolument pas tout cela pour être séduisant.

J’attrapai ma veste molletonnée et glissai mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon jean, avant de quitte mon appartement. Je me dirigeai vers la station de métro la plus proche et serrai la veste autour de mon cou lorsque le froid m’assaillit. J’espérais ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre lorsque je pénétrai dans le souterrain et ne pus m’empêcher de scruter d’un œil méfiant quiconque passait trop près de moi.

Le métro arriva en moins de cinq minutes et je fus rassuré de constater, en m’engouffrant dans la rame, qu’il n’était pratiquement fréquenté que par des touristes. Je m’assis près de la fenêtre et vérifiai une nouvelle fois l’adresse du restaurant pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper de station. Le trajet fut relativement rapide et je me dépêchai de remonter la rue, regardant attentivement chaque devanture pour ne pas rater le restaurant.

Je le repérai avec plus de facilité que je n’aurais pensée. J’entrai dans le restaurant et fut submergé par une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et avec des taches de rousseur sur le nez m’accueillit avec un sourire amical.

« -Bienvenue au Seawise, monsieur. Vous aviez réservé une table ? demanda-t-elle, feuilletant dans son carnet.

-Non, je suis attendu… Mr et Mlle Styles, répondis-je, hésitant.

-Ah oui ! Ils m’ont prévenue de votre arrivée. Laissez-moi vous conduire à leur table. »

Je la suivis vers le fond de la salle et la remerciai lorsqu’elle m’indiqua ma table. Gemma et Harry semblaient être en pleine discussion et ne relevèrent la tête que lorsque Jade gazouilla et agita ses bras en ma direction.

« -Louis, te voilà enfin, dit doucement Harry.

-J’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu, assurai-je, me penchant par-dessus la table pour prendre Jade dans mes bras. »

Je m’assis à côté de Gemma, en face d’Harry, et calai la petite sur mes cuisses, pressant ma main sur son ventre. Elle se relaxa contre moi et ses minuscules doigts s’enroulèrent autour de mon pouce. J’embrassai ses cheveux et la serrai un peu plus contre moi, appréciant sa chaleur et l’odeur universelle qu’on tous les bébés.

« -Je vais finir par être jaloux, soupira Harry, me faisant relever la tête.

-De Jade ou de Louis ? ironisa Gemma, malicieuse. »

Je ne compris l’allusion subtile qu’au regard noir que lui lança Harry et rougis à la vitesse de la lumière. J’aurais souhaité lui faire remarquer que ce n’était pas un rendez-vous amoureux, mais son frère s’en chargea pour moi.

« -Encore une remarque dans ce genre, Gemma, et tu sors, siffla-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas me virer comme ça, c’est moi qui paye le resto, ricana-t-elle.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

-Vous avez quel âge, franchement, pour vous battre comme ça ? les coupai-je, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais c’est elle qui a commencé ! s’exclama Harry, pointant sa sœur du doigt. »

Gemma haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue, puis reporta son attention sur le menu en face d’elle. Je jetai un regard à Harry, puis nous fîmes de même, étudiant minutieusement chacun des plats proposés. Après un long moment de réflexion, j’optai pour une salade Caesar, Harry et Gemma choisissant un hamburger.

Nous commandâmes nos plats et nos boissons, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Je voulus réinstaller Jade dans sa poussette, mais elle se débattit et ses doigts serrèrent fermement ma main. Attendri, je décidai dans la garder sur mes genoux, puis attrapai ma fourchette de ma main libre pour commencer à manger.

« -Attends, m’arrêta Harry.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, confus.

-Je voudrais faire une prière et remercier notre seigneur pour m’épargner une soirée en compagnie de Sven et de l’avoir remplacé par Louis, dit-il rapidement, joignant les deux mains. Amen. »

Puis il me fit un clin d’œil et un sourire radieux, avant que Gemma ne le frappe avec sa serviette.

« -Arrête ça, Sven est très gentil ! s’indigna-t-elle.

-Mais qui est Sven, en fait ? demandai-je, perdu.

-Le petit-ami de Gemma, répondit Harry.

-Quoi ?! m’exclamai-je, me tournant vers mon amie. Tu es en couple et tu ne me l’as pas dit ?!

-Mais ce n’est pas mon petit-ami !

-Oh, à peine, ricana Harry.

-Mettons les choses au clair, Sven est un ami proche…

-Très proche, la coupa son frère. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis continua son explication.

« -Mais il n’y a rien entre nous, si ce n’est de l’amitié.

-Pour le moment, souffla Harry avec un sourire entendu.

-Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de ma vie sentimentale et manger, s’il vous plait ? geignit Gemma. »

Harry haussa les épaules et j’acquiesçai, me délectant enfin de ma salade. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant de longues minutes, puis Harry reporta son attention sur moi. Ses yeux me transpercèrent et j’eus des difficultés à avaler mon poulet.

« -Alors, Louis, ce n’est pas trop dur de devoir travailler quotidiennement avec ma sœur ?

-Non, du tout ! m’empressai-je de répondre, avant que Gemma ne s’énerve à nouveau. Je dirais même que nous avons les mêmes idées concernant l’éducation des enfants, ce qui nous permet de nous unir contre ce connard de directeur.

-Je suis entièrement d’accord, enchaîna Gemma. Je pense que c’est ce qui fait la base de notre amitié. Nous avons exactement le même point de vue sur différentes choses.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

-Notre principal système d’éducation et d’inculquer aux enfants la théorie du genre.

-La théorie du genre ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Il s’agit en fait de ne pas sexualiser les enfants dès le plus jeune âge, expliquai-je, reposant ma fourchette sur le bord de mon assiette. Par exemple, nous n’avons pas rangé les jouets par catégorie, nous les avons mélangés, ça veut dire que les garçons ont la possibilité de jouer avec les poupées et les filles avec des petites voitures.

-Mais nous leur apprenons aussi que les garçons peuvent être sage-femme et les filles pompiers, continua Gemma. Ca permet de leur créer une ouverture d’esprit même s’ils sont encore petits.

-C’est intéressant, remarqua Harry. Je ne connaissais pas. Mais les parents ne sont-ils pas contre cette idée ?

-La plupart ne s’en préoccupe pas, mais certains sont assez réticents. Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on changera notre mode de fonctionnement, n’est-ce pas, Gemma ?

-Absolument. Ce sont avant tout les parents qui sont responsables du manque de tolérance de leurs enfants. Je pense que c’est pour ça que notre société régresse. Quand tu vois tous ces crimes racistes, homophobes et autres, c’est effrayant.

-Tu penses sincèrement que le milieu dans lequel vit un enfant influence sa perception du monde ?

-J’en suis persuadée ! s’exclama Gemma, claquant sa fourchette sur la table.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu, marmonna Harry. Comment expliques-tu tous ces cas d’adolescents gays, alors qu’ils ont été élevés dans des familles purement catholiques, par exemple ?

-L’interdit engendre la curiosité, n’est-ce pas ? répliquai-je, un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, Harry. Si tu as déjà couché avec un homme, c’était simplement par curiosité. »

Je faillis m’étouffer avec ma feuille de salade et la recracher dans mon assiette. Harry, coucher avec un homme ? Serait-il possible qu’il soit bisexuel ?

« -J’avoue, dit-il, levant les mains.

-Tout comme Gemma, je pense que l’environnement dans lequel grandit un enfant joue un rôle décisif sur ce qu’il sera plus tard. Mais je pense aussi qu’à partir d’un certain âge, un ado doit se faire sa propre opinion. Si j’avais toujours suivi ce que disaient mes parents, je serais actuellement un hétéro avec une vie bien rangée, un métier dans le droit et une grande maison dans la banlieue londonienne, ricanai-je.

-Et tu es ? demanda Harry, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Un gay célibataire dont la vie sentimentale est inexistante, maître d’école, vivant dans un 30m² dans Camden Town, répondit Gemma à ma place. »

Je la regardai, médusé, puis elle explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par Harry. Je n’eus d’autre choix que les rejoindre dans leur fou rire. Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, entre rires, coups de gueule et indignations.

Ce n’est que vers minuit que nous décidâmes de quitter le restaurant. La ville était encore animée à cette heure, mais le vent soufflait fort et nous glaçait sur place. Jade était profondément endormie dans sa poussette, sa petite bouille dépassant de sous la couverture. Gemma rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et se hâta de nous dire au revoir pour rejoindre sa voiture garée à l’opposé de la rue. Je me retrouvai seul avec Harry et me tournai vers lui.

« -Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, dis-je doucement. C’était vraiment sympa.

-Merci à toi d’être venu. J’apprécie vraiment ta compagnie. »

Je me sentis rougir comme une pucelle et détournai le regard, me mordant la lèvre. Je l’entendis pouffer et je me maudis de perdre ma confiance en face de lui. Ce n’était qu’un gamin et il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je me ressaisis et braquai mon regard dans le sien. Il sembla gêné et passa une main derrière sa nuque.

« -Bon… Je peux te ramener, si tu le souhaites, proposa-t-il, incertain. »

Je souris à l’idée de le mettre mal à l’aise.

« -C’est gentil mais je peux prendre le métro pour rentrer. Je suis…

-Je préfère te ramener, insista-t-il. Ce n’est pas prudent de prendre le métro à cette heure-ci. »

Je soupirai, parce que bien que plus jeune que moi, c’était lui qui me prenait pour une petite chose fragile.

« -Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je n’en doute pas. Je te laisse conduire, ajouta-t-il, me lançant le trousseau de clés. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, j’étais garé en bas de mon immeuble et regardai Harry, qui s’était endormi. Son front était appuyé contre la vitre, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage et sa bouche entrouverte. Il ronflait légèrement. Derrière, Jade était elle aussi dans un profond sommeil. Tel père, telle fille. Doucement, j’appuyai ma main sur la cuisse d’Harry.

Ma peau sembla s’embraser ç ce simple contact. Il sursauta et se réveilla brusquement, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

« -Désolé de te réveiller, Harry, m’excusai-je, compatissant.

-On est où là ? questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

-Chez moi. Je ne savais pas où tu habitais et puis, c’est ta voiture, je n’aurais pas pu rentrer chez moi sinon, expliquai-je.

-Ah oui, c’est exact ! Je suis désolé, je suis épuisé. J’ai du mal à jongler entre mes nuits blanches et mes cours en ce moment.

-Je comprends, c’est un mauvais moment à passer. Tu penses être capable de reprendre le volant ?

-Oui, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je sortis de la voiture et il me rejoignit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les silences entre nous étaient si gênants. Et surtout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à cet instant, je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je le regardais, il me regardait et cela m’exaspérait que rien ne se passe. Soupirant, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Le vent cingla mon visage lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

« -Bonne nuit, Harry, dis-je en m’éloignant. »

Il intercepta mon poignet et me fit pivoter vers lui. Mon cœur s’emballa instantanément et je sentis mes mains devenir moites.

« -On se revoit bientôt, hein ? demanda-t-il, ses doigts effleurant ma peau.

-Avec plaisir, acquiesçai-je. »

Il repartit en trombe et je regagnai l’appartement avec des papillons dans le ventre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

« -J’ai presque fini, Louis, détends-toi. »

Je hochai la tête et serrai les dents, détournant le regard lorsque l’aiguille s’enfonça à nouveau dans la peau de ma cheville. Si ma passion pour les tatouages ne désemplissait pas, la douleur, elle, était toujours présente. Allongé sur le canapé de Lou et Tom, deux de mes amis proches, ce dernier était en train d’encrer sur ma peau une toile d’araignée.

Lou s’affairait dans la cuisine et Lux, leur fille et par la même occasion ma filleule, était assise sur mon ventre et dessinait, à l’aide des nouveaux feutres que je lui avais acheté, plein de petites fleurs sur mon avant-bras. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en deux couettes à la base de son cou et sa jupe en jean remontait sur ses jambes recouvertes d’un collant fushia. Toute l’innocence du monde se trouvait devant mes yeux. Tom me sortit de mes pensées en tapotant sur mon mollet.

« -C’est bon, Louis, j’ai fini. Je crois que je n’ai pas besoin de t’expliquer les procédures pour l’entretien de ton tatouage.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, je gère. »

Je me redressai, faisant tomber Lux sur mes cuisses et observai le résultat. C’était exactement ce que je voulais.

« -Merci beaucoup, Tom, il est parfait. Tu trouves ça joli, Lux ? demandai-je. »

Elle tourna la tête et regarda avec attention le motif.

« -Ca fait comme Spider-Man ! s’exclama-t-elle. »

J’éclatai de rire et embrassai sa joue, attendri par ses mots d’enfant.

« -Dis donc, mademoiselle, nous interrompit Lou. C’est l’heure d’aller se coucher !

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller ! Je veux rester avec Louis !

-Tu sais quoi ? m’interposai-je pour éviter des crises de larmes inutiles. Je vais te lire une histoire et après, au dodo ! »

Elle hocha la tête et je la fis grimper sur mon dos pour l’emmener dans sa chambre.

Tandis que je fermai les volets, elle enfilait son pyjama, tout en me racontant que Nathan, un garçon de sa classe, lui avait dit qu’il était amoureux d’elle.

« -Et puis, tu as vu mon pyjama ? Il y a Hello Kitty dessus.

-Il est très beau, acquiesçai-je. Tu ressembles à une princesse. »

Elle sourit, visiblement satisfaite, et grimpa dans son lit, serrant son doudou dans ses bras. J’attrapai un livre au hasard sur la table de nuit, puis m’assis sur le rebord du lit.

« -Dis, Louis ? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

-Oui, chérie ?

-Est-ce que tu crois que je vais avoir un petit frère ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je veux un petit frère pour jouer. Et maman a dit que j’allais avoir un petit frère. Tu penses qu’il va bientôt arriver ?

-Ecoute, chérie, je ne sais pas, répondis-je, déstabilisé par ses questions. Je demanderai à ta maman, d’accord ? On lit cette histoire, maintenant ? »

Après l’avoir bordé et lui souhaité bonne nuit, je retournai dans le salon et m’affalait sur le canapé à côté de Lou.

« -Alors comme ça, vous préparez un petit frère pour Lux ? demandai-je, un rictus en coin.

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna Tom, les sourcils froncés.

-Lux m’a dit que Lou lui avait dit qu’elle allait avoir un petit frère, expliquai-je.

-Ah non mais pas du tout ! s’exclama-t-elle. Elle a juste surpris une conversation entre Tom et moi.

-Vous prévoyez d’avoir un deuxième enfant ?

-On a juste réfléchi à cette possibilité, dit calmement Tom. Ne te fais pas d’idées.

-Je ne me fais pas d’idées, mais je serai le parrain, hein ?

-Et c’est reparti, soupira Lou, levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne pas t’occuper de ta vie privée, hum ?

-Ma vie privée va très bien, merci, répliquai-je sèchement.

-En parlant de ça, comment va le mystérieux jeune homme que tu as rencontré ? sourit-elle.

Je regrettai immédiatement d’avoir mentionné ma rencontre avec Harry lors de notre dernière conversation téléphonique.

« -Il s’appelle Harry. Et il va très bien.

-Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ? questionna sournoisement Tom.

-Oh non, qu’on mette les choses au clair tout de suite, Harry est un ami, rien de plus.

-La couleur de tes joues te trahit !

-Je ne rougis pas ! Sincèrement, il a une petite fille, il n’a pas la tête à se mettre en couple pour le moment.

-C’est un peu nul comme excuse ça.

-Mais c’est presque vrai !

-Comment ça presque ? »

Je n’étais pas sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet maintenant, mais l’attention de Lou et Tom m’étaient entièrement accordée et je savais qu’ils ne lâcheraient pas l’affaire tant que je n’aurais pas fait mes révélations.

« -J’ai parfois l’impression qu’il flirte, enfin, je ne sais pas trop.

-Il te plait ?

-Je… écoute… c’est un peu… enfin, tu vois, bafouillai-je.

-Louis…, soufflèrent Lou et Tom en même temps.

-C’est bon, vous avez gagné, abdiquai-je, levant les mains. Oui, il me plait. »

Ils sourirent et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le film qui passait à la télé. La réponse paraissait les satisfaire. Le problème, c’est qu’elle ne me satisfaisait pas du tout.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

L’agitation hebdomadaire de ce samedi matin sur Regent Street était assez affolante, étant donné qu’il était à peine 10h. J’attendais Harry depuis presque un quart d’heure devant Hamleys, où il m’avait donné rendez-vous. La pensée qu’un magasin de jouets aussi célèbre se trouve à quelques pas de Soho, quartier anciennement réputé rose et nouvellement repère de la communauté gay, me fit sourire. Tant d’innocence dans un monde perverti.

L’anniversaire de Jade aurait lieu dans un mois et Harry m’avait demandé de l’accompagner choisir les cadeaux de sa fille. Si j’étais resté neutre lors de notre conversation téléphonique, j’avais fait une crise d’hystérie après avoir raccroché. J’étais juste heureux qu’il ait pensé à moi pour cette mission.

Au cours des dernières semaines, Harry était souvent passé à l’école, au début avec Jade, puis seul. Nous avions passé de nombreux moments à discuter de tout et de rien, et si je lui avais dévoilé une bonne partie de mon passé, Harry me parlait peu de lui. Ou du moins, il n’évoquait jamais l’arrivée de Jade dans sa vie. C’est ce point que j’aurais aimé explorer.

Je sursautai lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux.

« -Devine qui c’est, souffla une voix contre mon cou. »

Je frissonnai et me retournai pour trouver Harry en face de moi. Il souriait, toutes dents et fossettes sorties, ses cheveux retenus par un foulard. Il portait un T-shirt des Rolling Stones et un bermuda en jean. Une paire de Ray Ban était accrochée au col de son T-shirt.

« -C’est parti pour la chasse aux cadeaux ! s’exclama-t-il, frappant dans ses mains, avant de saisir la mienne. »

Je n’avais jamais mis les pieds dans Hamleys, mais je regrettai de ne pas y être allé plus tôt. Le rez-de-chaussée était empli de peluches en tous genres, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Harry allait d’étalages en étalages et avait déjà quatre peluches sous les bras.

« -Tu ne vas pas offrir que des peluches à ta fille ? demandai-je, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Mais je n’arrive pas à me décider, geignit-t-il. Elles sont superbes toutes les quatre. »

J’éclatai de rire et il haussa les épaules, avant de balancer les peluches dans le caddie. Nous nous dirigeâmes finalement vers le second étage, pour trouver des jouets du premier âge.

Après avoir déambulé pendant près de deux heures dans tout le magasin et rempli le caddie à ras bord, je suppliai Harry pour qu’on aille au dernier étage, où se trouvaient petites voitures et costumes de super-héros.

« -C’est toute mon enfance ça, Harry ! m’écriai-je, désignant le masque de Spider-Man.

-Oh non, ce n’est pas permis ça, Louis, marmonna-t-il. Ne me dis que tu étais ce genre de petit garçon surexcité à l’idée de devenir un jour un héros.

-Hey, ne m’offusque pas. J’étais comme n’importe quel petit garçon, répliquai-je avec amertume. C’est toi qui n’as pas eu une enfance normale.

-Excuse-moi d’avoir une grande sœur qui m’a fait découvrir les Spice Girls et les dinettes en plastique au lieu des trains télécommandés.

-Mon dieu, pas les Spice Girls ! ris-je. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n’as jamais eu de jouets masculins ? Non de moi l’idée de distinguer des jouets spécialement conçus pour les garçons et…

-Evidement que j’ai eu des jouets de garçons ! me coupa-t-il. J’adorais les Pokémon. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir eu des jeux violents ou quoi que ce soit.

-Pas de jeux violents, me dis-tu ? questionnai-je, mon regard scrutant le rayonnage. »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un tas d’épées en mousse. Je souris et en attrapai deux, dont une que j’envoyai à Harry, perplexe.

« -On va y remédier alors, expliquai-je, appuyant la pointe de mon épée sur son torse. »

Il comprit instantanément ce que j’attendais de lui et me chargea aussitôt, frappant plusieurs fois sur mes côtes. Je répliquai avec aisance, ayant bien trop souvent jouer à ce jeu avec Stan lorsque j’étais petit. Les clients autour de nous souriaient et nous regardaient avec tendresse, tandis que nous nous battions comme des gosses. Harry riait aux éclats à chaque fois que je touchais son ventre et l’inévitable finit par arriver : à force de reculer à chaque coup que je lui assenais, Harry trébucha sur un panier qui trainait par terre. Je le vis perdre l’équilibre et il se retrouva sur le sol en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire. Je me précipitai aussitôt à ses côtés pour mesurer l’étendu des dégâts.

« -Harry, tu vas bien ? demandai-je, saisissant son bras pour l’aider à se relever. »

Il fit la moue et secoua la tête, avant de me monter sa main.

« -Je me suis fait super mal au petit doigt, geignit-il. »

J’examinai son doigt, et effectivement, il était rouge et un peu boursoufflé, mais c’était assurément bénin.

« -Ce n’est rien, Harry, ça va passer, le rassurai-je.

-Mais ça fait mal ! Fais-moi un bisou magique.

-Quoi ?

-J’ai dit : fais-moi un bisou magique. »

J’étais sur le cul. C’était peut-être ridicule, mais je trouvai ce geste intime. Nous étions que des amis et même si cela faisait plusieurs nuits que je rêvais que nous étions plus, ça ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Sous le regard insistant d’Harry, je n’eus d’autre choix que de porter son doigt à ma bouche et d’y presser un petit baiser. J’imaginai ses lèvres à la place.

« -Ca va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, répondit-il, un petit sourire en coin. Mais j’aurai besoin d’une glace pour me remettre.

-Harry, tu es un vrai gamin. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Après avoir dépensé l’équivalent d’un tiers de mon salaire pour les cadeaux de sa fille, Harry m’avait emmené dans un bar à glaces pour se ‘’remettre’’ de sa blessure. Il était en train de commander nos glaces tandis que je nous trouvai une place pour nous installer. De là où j’étais, j’avais une vue prenante sur ses petites fesses moulées dans son bermuda, accentuées par la courbe de son dos. Il sembla surprendre mon regard lorsqu’il se retourna, puisqu’il fronça les sourcils. Je tournai la tête en sentant mon visage s’empourprer.

« -Je t’ai pris un sorbet aux cerises avec des pépites de chocolat noir, annonça-t-il, posant un petit pot devant moi. C’est ma préférée, j’espère que tu aimeras. »

Je hochai la tête pour le remercier et nous nous mîmes à déguster nos glaces dans un silence de mort.

« -C’est génial que tu sois venu avec moi pour les cadeaux de Jade, dit-il au bout d’un moment.

-Je dois t’avouer que je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un acheter autant pour une seule personne, ricanai-je.

-A la naissance de ma fille, je me suis juré de faire tout pour la rendre heureuse.

-Pour combler le manque affectif maternel ? »

C’était sorti sans que je ne m’en rende compte. Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés. Je me mis à paniquer sérieusement.

« -Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas dire, pardonne-moi, m’empressai-je de dire. C’est juste que tu ne m’as jamais parlé de la mère de Jade. »

Il saisit brusquement ma main et entremêla nos doigts.

« -Je pense qu’il est temps que tu saches tout, alors, murmura-t-il. »

Son regard chercha le mien et je hochai lentement la tête et serrai doucement sa main pour l’inciter à continuer. J’étais tellement soulagé qu’il ne m’en veuille pas, et impatient de découvrir enfin son histoire.

« -J’ai rencontré Felicia en rentrant en dernière année de lycée. Elle venait de rentrer en seconde et nous prenions chaque soir le même bus. Elle m’observait t tout le temps et tournait la tête quand nos regards se croisaient. Elle était vraiment belle, ses cheveux étaient coupés à la garçonne, mais la façon dont elle maquillait ses lèvres la rendait féminine. Un soir, notre bus est arrivé en retard, ce qui nous a permis de faire connaissance. Nous sommes devenus proches assez rapidement, et quelques semaines plus tard, nous sortions ensemble. Tout était simple avec elle, nous étions complices, mais avec du recul, je me dis que l’on ne se connaissait pas assez. Quoi qu’il en soit, la fin de l’été approchait, nous étions à une soirée chez des amis communs lorsqu’elle m’a annoncé vouloir _le_ faire ce soir là. Je n’étais pas contre, loin de là. Ce n’était pas sa première fois, alors je lui ai fait confiance lorsqu’elle m’a assuré prendre la pilule. Nous avons trouvé une chambre pour faire notre affaire, puis nous nous sommes séparés quelques semaines plus tard d’un accord commun lorsque je suis rentré à l’université. »

Il s’arrêta quelques instants, sa main toujours dans la mienne. J’essayai de digérer toutes ces informations et de refouler la jalousie ridicule que j’éprouvai pour Felicia.

« -Elle et ses parents ont débarqué chez moi environ cinq mois plus tard. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier… Son père hurlait qu’il allait me tuer, tandis que Felicia pleurait et sa mère essayait de calmer son mari. Je compris tout de suite. _Tu m’as dit que tu prenais la pilule_ , j’ai murmuré. Felicia était enceinte de quatre mois, le délai était dépassé pour qu’elle avorte et son ventre s’arrondissait à vue d’œil. J’avais l’impression que tout s’écroulait autour de moi. Les parents de Felicia avaient déjà tout prévu : elle accoucherait sous X et ne reconnaitrait pas notre enfant. Ils sont partis sans ajouter un mot. J’ai ensuite appelé mes parents, ma mère s’était mise à pleurer et je sentais la déception dans la voix de mon père. Gemma n’avait absolument rien dit. Tout aurait pu s’arrêter là, mais le bébé que Felicia portait était aussi le mien. J’y ai réfléchi pendant des nuits entières et un matin, j’ai séché les cours et je suis allé chez mes parents. _Je vais garder le bébé_ , je leur ai dit. Ils n’ont pas crié comme je m’y étais attendu, mais ils m’ont félicité d’affronter la situation et d’assumer mes actes. J’avais leur soutien et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Le 27 avril à 12h36, Felicia accouchait par césarienne. Elle n’a pas cherché à voir Jade, elle n’a pas voulu la prendre dans ses bras et a clairement déclaré qu’elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Je comprenais son choix, elle n’avait que seize ans, elle avait la vie devant elle. Mais moi, je ne conçois pas la mienne sans ma fille. Même si je suis jeune, même si je n’ai pas d’expérience, je n’ai jamais regretté mon choix. Je n’ai qu’à regarder dans les yeux de ma fille pour y voir tout l’amour du monde. Et ça, Louis, ça vaut tous les sacrifices, termina-t-il. »

Inconsciemment, je portai la main d’Harry à ma bouche et l’effleurai avec mes lèvres. Sa peau frissonna à mon contact.

« -Harry, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, soufflai-je. Je rêverai de trouver Felicia pour lui dire tout le mal que je pense d’elle.

-Ne joue pas les mélodrames, Louis, renifla-t-il, souriant. Elle a déménagé, je ne la reverrai plus jamais et ma fille ne lui ressemble pas. Tout va bien. »

Non, tout n’allait pas bien. Tout n’allait pas bien car les sentiments que j’éprouvais pour Harry s’insinuaient dans mes veines jour après jour, car je voulais partager avec lui le fardeau d’une paternité à vingt ans, car je voulais ce qu’il voulait me donner. Non, rien n’allait, mais Harry n’était pas censé le savoir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mon vendredi soir s’annonçait plutôt bien : une part de lasagnes m’attendait sur la table basse, un épisode de Orange Is The New Black passait à la télé, et surtout, c’était le week-end.

Je m’apprêtai à m’affaler dans mon canapé lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils, n’attendant personne à cette heure-ci. Je décidai de ne pas bouger mon fessier du canapé, mais les coups se firent si insistants que je n’eus d’autre choix que de me lever. La main d’Harry resta suspendue dans le vide quand j’ouvris la porte.

« -Harry ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je, surpris.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, j’ai essayé de te joindre sur ton portable, mais tu ne répondais pas. »

Effectivement, en tâtonnant dans les poches de mon jogging, je me rendis compte que je l’avais laissé dans ma chambre.

« -Rentre, ne reste pas là, m’empressai-je de dire, le tirant par la manche de sa chemise. »

Il s’exécuta et posa le cosy de sa fille sur le sol, que j’avais jusque lors ignoré.

« -Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionnai-je, détachant Jade pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Je dois absolument réviser mes prochains exams, mais ma baby-sitter est malade, Gemma est chez Sven, je n’ai personne pour la garder et je n’arrive pas à me concentrer quand Jade est dans les parages, alors je me suis…

-Hey, Harry, calme-toi, le coupai-je, riant doucement. Il n’y a pas de problème, je vais la garder, rassure-toi.

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, Louis, je te revaudrai ça ! J’en ai pour deux heures maximum, je serai revenu avant 23h. Elle a déjà mangé et elle ne devrait pas tarder à s’endormir, donc tu n’auras pas grand-chose à faire. A tout à l’heure ! »

Il embrassa le front de Jade, puis ma joue, déposa le sac à langer sur le canapé et partit sans plus attendre. Jade reporta son attention sur moi et serra ses petites mains autour de l’encolure de mon T-shirt. Je voyais la fatigue dans ses yeux, aussi je la collai contre mon torse et attrapai son sac à langer. J’en sortis son doudou, qu’elle saisit vivement, puis m’installai sur le canapé. J’allongeai mes jambes sur la table basse et installai Jade sur mes cuisses, son dos contre mon ventre. Je posai une couverture sur nous et enroulai un bras autour de son corps. Le pilou de son pyjama mauve était doux sous ma paume et sa respiration était lente et régulière. Je ne lui laissai pas dix minutes avant de s’endormir.

Et effectivement, je ne mis pas longtemps à la coucher dans son cosy, emmitouflée dans la couverture, avant de la déposer dans ma chambre pour qu’elle puisse dormir paisiblement. Je retournai à ma série et à mes lasagnes. Je n’avais plus qu’à attendre le retour d’Harry.

Seulement voilà, il était presque minuit et Harry n’était toujours pas revenu. Je m’inquiétais sérieusement : il ne répondait ni à mes messages, ni à mes appels, et il n’était pas du genre à me laisser sans nouvelles. Je me rongeai nerveusement les ongles et regardai fixement mon portable. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à stresser plus longtemps. J’appelai Gemma. Elle décrocha au bout de cinq sonneries.

« -Bonsoir, Louis, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle, pensive. »

J’espérais de tout cœur ne pas la déranger dans un moment intime avec Sven.

« -Gemma, je suis sincèrement désolé de te déranger, mais j’ai un problème : Harry m’a déposé Jade tout à l’heure et m’a promis de revenir avant 23h, mais il n’est toujours là. Je commence à m’inquiéter.

-Il est peut-être simplement en retard. Tu as essayé de le joindre ?

-Oui, mais il ne me répond pas. »

Il y eut un miment de silence, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle reprit la parole.

« -Je suis chez toi dans un quart d’heure, annonça-t-elle avant de raccrocher. »

Elle arriva peu de temps après, tambourinant comme une sourde contre la porte. Je la maudis avec force lorsque j’entendis Jade pleurnicher, puis ouvris la porte.

« -Bravo, tu as réveillé la petite, l’accueillis-je, m’écartant du passage pour la laisser passer. »

Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur le sol et elle serrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle était dans un état déplorable.

« -Un orage de malade vient d’éclater, pile au moment où je sortais de ma voiture, soupira-t-elle, déposant sa veste sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je vais chercher la petite. »

Elle alla dans ma chambre et j’allai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Gemma était assise sur le canapé avec Jade contre elle, la berçant doucement. Je m’assis à côté d’elle et commençai à frictionner ses cheveux avec la serviette pour les sécher.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien être en train de faire, à ton avis ? demandai-je, à voix basse, regardant Jade s’endormir à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas… Ce n’est pas du tout son genre de faire ça. J’avoue ne pas le comprendre en ce moment. Il est différent.

-Comment ça différent ? Je ne trouve pas qu’il ait changé.

-Il se comporte différemment depuis qu’il te connait. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser ou quoi que ce soit. Il est beaucoup plus… comment dire… _lui_ maintenant.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, marmonnai-je, parce que c’était vraiment le cas.

-Il a toujours été dynamique et plein de vie, entouré de ses amis et faisant plein de soirées. Et puis, quand Jade est née, il s’est renfermé sur lui-même, il ne voulait plus sortir, il refusait de voir ses amis, il ne vivait que pour sa fille. C’est même moi qui l’ais poussé à poursuivre ses études, parce qu’il voulait tout arrêter pour se consacrer uniquement à elle ! Tu vois, quand il nous a annoncé qu’il voulait garder Jade, j’étais un peu perplexe, j’avais peur qu’il mette sa jeunesse de côté. C’est ce qu’il a fait, mais maintenant qu’il te connait, j’ai l’impression qu’il revit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’y serais pour quelque chose, Gem.

-Si, vous vous fréquentez, vous sortez, sans Jade, et c’est génial pour lui.

-Tout ça ne résout pas notre problème. On ne sait pas où il est et quand il va rentrer. Comme tu le dis, il a retrouvé sa jeunesse et si ça se trouve, il est en boîte en train de se bourrer la gueule ou de se taper des putes.

-Tu es stupide, ricana-t-elle. Il ne ferait jamais ça. On n’a plus qu’à attendre qu’il rentre.

-Génial, soupirai-je sarcastiquement.

-J’ai quitté une soirée tranquille avec mon copain pour être avec toi, tu devrais être content.

-Ah donc, c’est officiel ? Sven est ton copain ? questionnai-je, un sourire en coin. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et son regard disait clairement _je t’aurais bien frappé si je n’avais pas eu un bébé endormi dans les bras_. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour rire en silence.

« -Tu ne me fais pas rire, Louis Tomlinson, dit-elle, claquant chaque mot avec sa langue.

-Je ne vous ai pas dérangé au moins ? m’enquis-je.

-Non. Monsieur ne veut rien faire quand j’ai mes règles, parce que soi-disant c’est dégueulasse. Il est vraiment immature et pas ouvert d’esprit. Je veux dire, on est au XXIème siècle et la plupart des femmes ont un pic de libido à ce moment là et je trouve ça tellement ridicule de se priver parce que les hommes n’apprécient pas la vue du sang. Au pire, ils n’ont qu’à ne pas regarder. C’est comme si… »

Elle s’arrêta brusquement, puis devant mon air dépité et écœuré, elle s’empressa d’ajouter.

« -Pardon, je n’aurais pas dû te raconter ça, ça peut paraître étrange d’un certain côté.

-J’ai été ravi d’apprendre que tu as tes règles et que tu es excitée, Gemma. »

Elle haussa les épaules, puis bâilla largement, ne me faisant absolument pas regretter de préférer les hommes.

« -Tu peux aller dormir, tu sais. Je te laisse ma chambre, je vais rester ici jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne.

-Merci, Louis. Je vais coucher Jade par la même occasion. Réveille-moi dès qu’il rentre, que je le tue de mes propres mains. »

Je les regardai rejoindre ma chambre, puis m’allongeai sur le canapé, m’obligeant à m’arrêter de m’inquiéter.

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque j’entendis un bruit sourd sur la porte d’entrée. Le décodeur de la télé indiquait 02h23. Fébrile et impatient, j’allais ouvrir.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut les premiers mots qu’Harry prononça, tête baissée. Je ne dis rien, je préférais me taire plutôt que de lui crier dessus. Il sembla hésiter, alors je saisis son bras et le tirai à l’intérieur. Je l’orientai vers le canapé, puis allai dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Tandis que l’eau chauffait, j’observai Harry. Il avait retiré son sweat et son T-shirt collait à sa peau. Il avait attaché ses cheveux et ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux. La culpabilité était évidente sur ses traits. Il n’était pas bourré, ni défoncé, et il avait l’air plus fatigué qu’autre chose. Je retournai dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé fumant et m’assis près de lui.

« -Louis, je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, osant enfin me regarder en face.

-C’est moi qui suis désolé pour toi. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais devoir affronter Gemma demain matin.

-Comment elle est au courant ? Elle est où ?

-Je me suis inquiété, alors je l’ai appelé. Elle est dans ma chambre, avec Jade, elles dorment.

-Tu as couché avec ma sœur ?! s’exclama-t-il, serrant les poings.

-Tais-toi, tu vas les réveiller ! Evidemment que non, je n’ai pas couché avec ta sœur, tu m’as pris pour qui ? m’emportai-je. Et excuse-moi du peu, mais c’est plutôt à moi de te poser des questions. Qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ? »

Il se pencha et attrapa sa tasse, buvant une gorgée de thé. Des poils drus commençaient à pousser sur sa mâchoire et de petits boutons d’acné persistaient sur l’arête de son nez.

« -Moi-même je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi j’ai fait ça. J’avais… J’avais juste besoin de m’évader. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétez comme ça, je voulais juste être seul.

-Mais tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me parler, tu sais, dis-je doucement, posant ma main sur son épaule. »

Je sentis ses muscles se décontracter sous mon geste affectif et je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui, sans savoir pourquoi. C’était probablement parce qu’il était déboussolé et que je voulais le réconforter. Probablement.

« -Je ne… Je suis… Je me sens un peu étrange en ce moment et je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre, Louis.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux vraiment tout me dire, Harry. Tu as des problèmes, c’est ça ? m’inquiétai-je, soudainement. Je peux peut-être t’aider. »

Il s’enfonça dans le canapé et soupira bruyamment, comme s’il était exaspéré. Il se pinça l’arête du nez, puis se tourna vers moi.

« -C’est toi mon problème, Louis. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, tel une chouette ahurie, pour essayer de comprendre quel épisode j’avais raté. Ma main glissa de son épaule pour tomber sur ma cuisse.

« -Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Explique-toi, requis-je, la voix aigue.

-Ah, tu es sûr de vouloir savoir toute la vérité ? Car tu risques de ne plus vouloir me fréquenter après ça.

-Oui, j’aimerais comprendre de quoi tu parles.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il, claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Depuis que je te connais, je pense tout le temps à toi. Je n’ai jamais été aussi obsédé par quelqu’un. Tu exerces un réel pouvoir sur toi. Chaque jour, je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander ce que tu fais, avec qui, où. Ca devient invivable, car je n’ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un. Tu es mon ami, Louis. Je ne trouve pas ça normal de vouloir embrasser son ami.

-Mais si ton ami veut que tu l’embrasses quand même ?

-Quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Il me regarda avec étonnement, car il s’était probablement attendu à toutes mes réactions, sauf celle-ci. Mais après un discours pareil, où il m’avait clairement fait comprendre que je lui plaisais, je ne voulais rien d’autre que ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il sembla douter, se penchant légèrement, aussi j’agrippai sa nuque et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle était chaude et douce comme le thé et je sentais son hésitation à travers ce baiser. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, aussi je me reculai et déposai un, deux, trois, quatre petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Il soupira de contentement et me fis m’allonger sur le canapé. Il attrapa le plaid tombé à terre et s’allongea à son tour, contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je serrai mon bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi et remontai la couverture sur nous.

« -Putain, Louis, je suis amoureux de toi, souffla-t-il, tremblant légèrement.

-Je t’aime aussi, murmurai-je contre ses cheveux. »

J’étais tellement fatigué que mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément. Cependant, de nombreuses questions me troublaient. Voulait-il construire quelque chose avec moi ? Ou n’était-il pas prêt à s’engager dans une relation ? Et surtout quelle était ma place dans sa vie de famille ? Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je savais que l’aimer serait source de problèmes. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l’abandonner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je m’arrêtai devant l’immense bâtisse, puis vérifiai au moins quatre fois que je ne m’étais pas trompé d’adresse. Je savais qu’Harry était aisé financièrement parlant mais j’étais impressionné par cette demeure imposante du quartier de Bloomsbury. Je descendis de ma voiture, les bras chargés de cadeaux, et remontai l’allée qui menait jusqu’à la maison d’Harry. Je fus surpris de trouver un petit jardin entourant la maison. Le soleil brillait sur la pelouse et un vent léger éloignait l’atmosphère étouffante. Une montée d’angoisse me saisit : cela faisait quinze jours que je sortais avec Harry et j’allais rencontrer sa famille aujourd’hui. Je vis rapidement Gemma sortir de la maison et descendre les marches du perron pour me rejoindre.

« -Salut, partenaire ! s’exclama-t-elle, me débarrassant de deux paquets en équilibre dans mes bras. Jade va pouvoir ouvrir un magasin de jouets avec tout ce qu’elle va recevoir comme cadeaux.

-Je n’ai pas acheté grand-chose, répliquai-je. »

En effet, un kit de jouets pour le bain, un kit de jouets pour la plage, un mini ballon de foot, une coccinelle musicale et un maillot de bain Vichy adorable, ce n’était pas grand-chose.

« -Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer lorsque j’ai moi-même écumé tous les rayons de Toys’R’Us, soupira-t-elle. »

Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison où il faisait relativement frais par rapport à l’extérieur. Nous marchâmes le long d’un couloir qui déboucha sur une large pièce, composée de la cuisine sur la gauche et du séjour sur la droite, les deux espaces séparés par un escalier en colimaçon. Les murs étaient peints d’un blanc cassé et le parquet était gris délavé. Les canapés noirs et les meubles en bois clair de la cuisine accentuaient le côté cocon de l’espace. De nombreuses plantes vertes ajoutaient la touche de gaieté nécessaire à cet ensemble neutre. En face de moi, deux baies vitrées donnaient sur une terrasse abritée par un grand parasol beige. Quelques personnes étaient déjà attablées et c’est à cet instant que je pris conscience de mon retard.

« -Tiens, tu n’as qu’à mettre les cadeaux ici, dit Gemma, désignant le canapé. »

En m’exécutant, je me rendis compte que Gemma n’avait pas totalement tort lorsqu’elle disait que Jade allait pouvoir ouvrir un magasin de jouets.

« -Harry ! Harry ! Viens, Louis est arrivé, appela-t-elle. »

Mon cœur s’emballa subitement et j’essayai de retrouver une certaine posture quand j’entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Une paire de mains se posa sur ma taille et des lèvres embrassèrent mon cou.

« -Merci d’être venu, murmura Harry contre ma peau. »

Mes joues s’enflammèrent, mais je me retournai dans ses bras pour le détailler. Il portait un bermuda vert pomme et une chemise blanche avec de petits ananas dessus. Il s’était fait un chignon et ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et fit glisser sa chaîne en argent sous mon index.

« -Je t’avais promis que je viendrais, répondis-je. Et je n’aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. »

Je relevai un peu plus la tête pour l’embrasser et me laissai tomber contre son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez, puis saisis ma main.

« -Viens, je vais te présenter ma famille, annonça-t-il, m’entraînant vers la terrasse. »

A peine les pieds dehors, tout le monde se tourna vers nous et me regarda de façon intéressé. Je ne pus y prêter attention plus longtemps puisqu’Harry me traîna vers une femme d’âge mûr et un homme bedonnant.

« -Maman, papa, je vous présente Louis, déclara-t-il, pressant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. »

Ils me tendirent presqu’aussitôt leurs mains, que je serrai vivement.

« -Enchanté, Louis, je suis Anne, et voici mon mari Desmond. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer enfin, après tout le bien qu’Harry nous a dit de vous. »

Je rougis et me tournai vers Harry, qui hocha fébrilement la tête. Il serra son bras autour de ma taille et embrassa ma tempe.

« -J’ai dit un petit peu de mal de lui, aussi, rectifia-t-il.

-Vraiment très peu, ricana Desmond. Louis, vous semblez être un ange tombé du ciel.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as bien peu leur raconter ? soupirai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Rien, je t’assure, n’écoute pas ces gens, ils ne sont pas fiables. »

Sur ce, il me tira à l’autre extrémité de la table où étaient installés Gemma et Sven.

« -Louis, voici Niall, mon meilleur ami, présenta Harry, désignant l’homme blond à côté de Gemma. »

Jade était installé sur ses genoux et mâchouillai son doigt. Elle avait une petite couette sur le sommet de sa tête et portai une robe bleu marine à pois blancs. Elle agita ses mains vers moi et lâcha le doigt de Niall, laissant un filet de bave impressionnant sur sa peau. Je la pris dans mes bras et m’assis à côté de Niall. 

« -Salut, mec, dit-il. C’est cool de te voir enfin. Harry nous a tellement fait chier à nous parler de toi.

-Je confirme, acquiesça Gemma. »

Harry grogna et tira la chaise près de la mienne pour s’y asseoir.

« -Je suis vraiment ta seule préoccupation, n’est-ce pas ? ironisai-je, avant d’embrasser son épaule.

-C’est ce que tu voudrais, répliqua-t-il, avant de tirer la langue.

-Bon, ce n’est pas tout, mais tout cet amour naissant me donne faim. Il serait peut-être temps de servir le gâteau, non ? »

Tandis qu’Harry allait chercher le gâteau, Desmond servit les coupes de champagne et Gemma fit passer des chapeaux pointus en carton spécial anniversaire. J’en mis un sur la tête de Jade, jaugeai sa réaction, puis en mis un sur ma propre tête. Niall se pencha vers moi et descendis le chapeau sur mon front.

« -Tu dois ressembler à une licorne, Louis, sinon ce n’est pas drôle, sourit-il, avant de faire de même avec le sien. »

J’éclatai de rire, conscient de l’absurdité de notre accoutrement, mais cela semblait plaire à Jade.

« -Ok, vous êtes prêt à chanter ? demanda Gemma. Harry arrive avec le gâteau ! »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous en même temps lorsqu’Harry fit son apparition.

« -Un, deux, trois ! Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Jade, joyeux anniversaire ! nous chantâmes tous en cœur. »

Harry déposa le gâteau en face de Jade, gâteau entièrement découpé et décoré en Minion.

« -Oh mon dieu, Harry, c’est vraiment trop mignon ce que tu as fait ! s’exclama Gemma, les yeux brillants.

-Gem, c’est normal que ce soit mignon, puisque c’est un Minion, remarqua-t-il, moqueur. »

Sa sœur lui tira la langue puis sortit son portable de sa poche.

« -Allez les amoureux, rapprochez-vous pour la photo. »

Harry tira ma chaise et glissa sa main sur mon genou.

« -Tu veux prendre Jade ? lui demandai-je, parce qu’après tout, c’était les un ans de sa fille. »

Il hocha négativement la tête et approcha le gâteau de nous.

« -Bon, maintenant, il faut souffler sur la bougie, ma chérie, dit-il. Tu vas voir, c’est facile. Un, deux, trois ! »

Jade (ou plutôt Harry et moi-même) éteignit la bougie et tout le monde applaudit. Anne s’occupa de couper le gâteau tandis que Niall et Sven allèrent chercher les cadeaux de Jade. Elle s’agita lorsqu’elle vit tous ces paquets devant elle, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui l’attendait.

L’après-midi passa rapidement après l’ouverture des cadeaux. Nous avions passé un long moment à assembler tous les jouets, mais Jade les avait pratiquement tous essayés. Dieu merci, nous n’avions pas été à court de piles. J’avais beaucoup discuté avec Anne, qui semblait me jauger pour savoir si j’étais digne de son fils. Nous avions fait éclater tous les ballons de baudruche, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jade, qui riait aux éclats à chaque bruit d’explosion. Harry lui avait enfilé le maillot de bain que je lui avais offert pour qu’elle puisse patauger dans la piscine gonflable. J’étais en admiration devant ce petit bout de chou, ses petites cuisses et ses petits bras potelés tapotant l’eau à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il était presque 21h, la famille d’Harry était partie depuis une heure déjà, mais j’avais insisté pour l’aider à ranger. J’étais en train d’essuyer la vaisselle quand Harry fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

« -Jade s’est endormie vraiment rapidement ce soir, soupira-t-il, s’adossant contre le comptoir.

-C’était une journée éprouvante pour elle, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a un an, tu sais, répondis-je, posant le dernier verre sur le plan de travail.

-Et ce n’est que le début, murmura-t-il, ses bras encerclant mon corps.

-Ah bon ? Qu’est-ce que tu as tête ? demandai-je, un sourire en coin.

-Hum, eh bien, nous pourrions commencer par aller dans ma chambre, puis on pourrait se déshabiller. Je pourrais te sucer aussi, et après tu pourrais me baiser, souffla-t-il, embrassant mon cou. »

Je ne savais pas si c’était son discours ou ses lèvres sur ma peau, mais mon sexe se contracta sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et glissai mes mains sous sa chemise.

« -Ca me semble être un bon plan, acquiesçai-je, savourant les frissons sur la peau d’Harry. »

Il hocha vivement la tête et saisit ma main pour m’entrainer à l’étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, je refermai la porte derrière nous. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, la tension et l’impatience palpable entre nous, comme s’il s’agissait d’une première fois entre adolescents. Je rêvais de son corps depuis des semaines et j’allais enfin pouvoir en abuser.

Sans plus attendre, je me jetai sur lui et l’embrassai à pleine bouche, le faisant basculer sur le lit dont les draps étaient défaits. Je me délectai de ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses, parfaites sous les miennes. Sa langue curieuse entrouvrit ma bouche pour s’y faufiler, mais mes dents le capturèrent doucement. Il gémit, les traits crispés, et je délaissai sa bouche pour m’occuper de son cou. Sa peau fine plia facilement sous mes dents et les simples gémissements d’Harry suffisaient à me faire durcir.

Tout ceci me disait clairement que la sensibilité d’Harry était affolante. Je retirai sa chemise, puis mon t-shirt, et nos peaux entrèrent en contact. Ce n’étaient qu’effleurements et soupirs, de la douceur dans nos gestes, bien que l’empressement et la passion rythmaient nos souffles erratiques.

« -Louis, j’ai envie de toi, haleta-t-il, s’appuyant sur ses coudes. Dépêche-toi, s’il te plait. »

J’appuyai ma main sur son torse pour qu’il s’allonge à nouveau, puis la fit lentement descendre jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne la ceinture de son bermuda. Mes doigts glissèrent dessous et rencontrèrent ce que je n’étais pas censé découvrir tout de suite. Rapidement, je défis le bouton et abaissais la fermeture éclair.

« -Harry, soufflai-je, saisissant délicatement son sexe déjà tendu à l’extrême. Tu ne portes pas de caleçon.

-Bien observé, Sherlock, ricana-t-il, ses hanches avançant dans mon poing.

-C’est dans tes habitudes ? demandai-je, me penchant au-dessus de ses lèvres rouges.

-Non, absolument. Hum, disons que j’ai voulu faciliter les choses. Je ne t’aurais jamais laissé repartir sans m’avoir pris sauvagement, mais c’est ce que tu t’apprêtes à faire, donc mon plan a fonctionné. »

Je l’embrassai durement pour lui faire payer son insolence, explorant sa bouche avec la pointe de ma langue. Ses mains caressèrent mes épaules, puis mes bras, avant de se déplacer dans mon dos, ses ongles éraflant ma peau. Je mordillai ses clavicules, lapai ses tétons, puis suçai des marques sur son ventre, en dessous du tatouage en forme de papillon. Je recouvris les feuilles encrées sur sa peau de baisers, puis débarrassai Harry de son bermuda. Son sexe se trouva libéré et frappa son abdomen, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

« -Oui, je vais te prendre sauvagement, mais avant, je veux que tu baises ma bouche, murmurai-je, déposant un baiser sur l’extrémité de son sexe.

-Quoi ? Non, tu es fou, je vais te faire mal et puis… »

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de finir sa phrase, je refermai ma bouche sur lui et commençai de longs vas-et-viens, appuyant ma langue sur la face externe de son sexe. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et je tapotai sa cuisse pour qu’il fasse ce que je lui avais demandé.

« -Non, Louis, je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Je frappai plus fortement sa cuisse et creusai mes joues en même temps, le faisant haleter. Doucement, il agrippa mes cheveux et guida lentement ma tête sur son sexe. Je glissai mes mains sous ses fesses et il débuta des coups de hanches doux, comme s’il avait peur de me briser. Je n’avais jamais laissé quelqu’un faire cela, mais j’avais désespérément besoin qu’il le fasse. Il était spécial, ce n’était pas juste un amant, et j’aurais tout fait pour le satisfaire. Je creusai les joues au maximum et ma langue encerclait son gland à chaque passage. Je devais juste rester statique et le laisser faire ce qu’il voulait. Ses gestes se firent bientôt plus rapides et profonds, sa respiration était sifflante et ses doigts se crispaient sur mes mèches. Ses cuisses commencèrent à trembler de chaque côté de ma tête et son sexe se contracta contre mes lèvres.

« -Louis, est-ce que… je peux… jouir, s’il te plait ? souffla-t-il, haletant. »

Je me retirai et secouai négativement la tête, essuyant ma bouche d’un revers de la main. Je ris quand ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et caressai doucement l’intérieur de sa cuisse. J’embrassai ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu’il geignait de frustration.

« -Plus tu attends, meilleur c’est, dis-je avec un sourire, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez. »

Sa jambe encercla ma taille et il me rapprocha brusquement de lui, agrippant ma nuque pour mordre ma mâchoire. Sa main libre déboutonna mon jean et glissa dans mon caleçon, donnant à mon sexe quelques caresses.

« -Prends-moi, murmura-t-il, accentuant chaque syllabe. »

Je m’éloignai de lui après avoir appuyé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis me déshabillai intégralement. Je me rendis soudainement compte que je n’avais pas pensé une seule fois à mon excitation, mais maintenant que je voyais mon sexe dur et courbé contre mon ventre, je me demandais comment j’avais bien pu le délaisser ainsi.

Je saisis les hanches d’Harry et le retournai brusquement sur le ventre. Il gémit et comprit instantanément ce que j’attendais de lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes, la tête posée entre ses avant-bras. Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement les draps.

« -Le lubrifiant et les capotes sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, souffla-t-il, tournant la tête sur le côté pour me regarder. »

J’ouvris le tiroir et découvris avec stupéfaction trois plugs anaux de différentes tailles, de différentes circonférences et de différentes couleurs. Rouge, vert et violet.

« -Dis-moi, souris-je, embrassant le creux de son dos. Jade ne sera pas la seule à pouvoir ouvrir un magasin de jouets. »

Il éclata de rire puis cacha son visage dans l’oreiller, remuant ses fesses pour attirer mon attention.

« -Je les ai reçus hier, expliqua-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu. »

Je hochai la tête, même s’il ne pouvait pas me voir, puis déversai beaucoup de lubrifiant sur trois de mes doigts. J’observai les frissons sur sa peau lorsque mon index retraça le contour de son intimité et savourai son gémissement brisé quand je le poussai en lui. Il était étonnement lâche et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi.

« -Apparemment, tu as quand même trouvé le temps de les essayer, lui fis-je remarquer, ajoutant un second doigt. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et recula un peu plus contre moi. Je plaçai une main sur sa fesse pour le stabiliser.

« -Je voulais juste… voir s’ils marchaient… Louis, s’il te plait, je… suis prêt. »

J’en étais conscient, mais j’ajoutai tout de même un dernier doigt, pour le faire languir un peu plus longtemps.

« -Tu as vraiment réussi ton coup, murmurai-je, retirant mes doigts. »

J’embrassai l’arrière de ses cuisses, ses fesses, les fossettes dans son dos, puis donnai un petit coup de langue sur son intimité. Il gémit mon prénom et tomba sur le côté sous le coup de la sensation. Je ris doucement puis enroulai mes bras autour de son corps pour le redresser.

« -J’ai glissé, marmonna-t-il, cherchant une excuse pitoyable. »

Je saisis le préservatif dont j’arrachai l’emballage avec mes dents, puis le déroulai sur mon sexe.

« -Allonge-toi et cambre-toi pour moi, bébé, murmurai-je, appuyant doucement sur le bas du dos d’Harry. »

Il s’exécuta et je me positionnai derrière lui, guidant mon sexe contre son entrée. Je serrai les dents lorsque cette chaleur intense m’entoura pour ne pas le pénétrer brusquement et lui faire mal. Mon bassin toucha ses fesses et nous expirâmes tous les deux bruyamment. Mon torse était collé contre son dos, nos peaux en fusion l’une contre l’autre. Je mordis doucement sa nuque et embrassai l’endroit juste sous son oreille.

« -Je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça, en toi, dis-je contre son cou.

-Je ne serais pas contre, siffla-t-il, cherchant à retrouver sa respiration. »

Lorsqu’il se recula contre mon sexe, je décidai qu’il était temps pour moi de bouger. J’appuyai mes mains de part et d’autre d’Harry et débutai des coups lents et brefs, sentant son corps se contracter autour de moi. Chaque va-et-vient était accentué par les gémissements incessants d’Harry, ses doigts crispés et ses muscles tendus sous moi. Nos corps étaient en symbiose parfaite, les mouvements de ses hanches rejoignaient les miens, sa bouche soufflait mon nom, mes lèvres épousaient la courbe de son dos. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu’un.

« -C’est bon ? demandai-je au creux de son oreille.

-N’arrête pas, s’il te plait, haleta-t-il, tournant la tête sur le côté. »

J’embrassai sa joue et repris un rythme plus soutenu, des coups rapides et profonds. Commençant à faiblir, je m’appuyai sur mes avant-bras, faisant soudainement crier Harry.

« -Putain, Louis, là, là, là, continue, putain, marmonna-t-il, le souffle court. »

Les bruits qu’il faisait me rendaient fou et je sentais l’orgasme se construire dans le creux de mon ventre. Cependant, je me retirai et tapotai sa hanche.

« -Louis, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! s’écria-t-il.

-Je veux te voir jouir. »

Je le retournai sur le dos et bloquai ses cuisses contre ma taille, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Je soulevai ses hanches avec mon bras et le pris sauvagement comme il me l’avait demandé plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me penchai et l’embrassai fougueusement, sentant son sexe glisser entre nos deux ventres.

« -Je… je suis… proche, souffla-t-il contre mon cou. »

J’accélérai mon rythme pour le pousser à l’orgasme, pour me pousser à l’orgasme mais aussi car je commençai à avoir des crampes dans les jambes. Il ne fallut que quelques coups supplémentaires pour que son corps se fige, que ses cuisses se serrent autour de mes hanches et qu’il jouisse entre nos deux corps unis. Je vins à mon tour en lui, et m’effondrai littéralement sur lui.

Nous mîmes un petit moment à reprendre notre souffle, puis je me retirai et jetai le préservatif dans la poubelle près du lit. Il se redressa, embrassa mon épaule, puis se leva, allant dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Je m’allongeai et humai l’odeur d’Harry sur son oreiller.

Il revint avec un gant de toilette, puis prit deux caleçons propres dans la commode. Il s’agenouilla sur le matelas et passa le gant sur mon ventre et mon torse, puis il me tendit un des caleçons. Nous les enfilâmes et il tira les couvertures sur nous, avant de se blottir contre moi. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassai son front.

« -Je crois que je vais officiellement changer de bord, ricana-t-il, entrelaçant nos doigts.

-Rien que pour moi, j’espère ? demandai-je, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. »

Il se redressa sur un coude et embrassa ma bouche.

« -Evidemment, murmura-t-il. Je ne suis rien qu’à toi. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Les babillements de Jade à travers le babyphone me réveillèrent en ce dimanche matin orageux. Les récents jours de pur soleil avaient laissé place à de violentes averses et des éclairs dans le ciel. Harry était profondément endormi et ronflait légèrement, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

J’attrapai le babyphone sur la table de nuit et l’éteignis, puis me levai. J’enfilai la chemise d’Harry qui trainait sur le sol et sortis de la chambre, descendant dans la cuisine. Je mis l’eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et cherchai des mugs dans les placards. Je trouvai au passage des toasts que je mis dans le grille-pain, puis sortis des œufs du réfrigérateur pour en faire une brouillade. Tandis que les œufs cuisaient, je disposai les toasts sur une assiette, versai le thé dans les tasses, mis le tout sur un plateau, sur lequel je rajoutai des bananes.

Je préparai ensuite le biberon de Jade, 120ml d’eau pour 4 cuillères de lait en poudre, comme me l’avait expliqué Harry récemment. Je le mis à chauffer dans le chauffe-biberon et mis les œufs dans les assiettes.

Bientôt je remontai à l’étage et déposai le petit-déjeuner sur le lit, espérant que l’odeur réveillerait Harry. J’allai dans la chambre de Jade et la trouvait assise sagement dans son lit. Elle tendit ses bras vers moi lorsqu’elle me vit.

« -Bonjour, ma princesse, murmurai-je, la prenant dans mes bras. Tu as bien dormi ? On va voir papa ? »

Je semblai distinguer une réponse positive dans ses yeux émeraude, aussi je retournai dans la chambre d’Harry. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit et croquai à pleines dents dans un toast grillé.

« -Je pensais que tu m’avais préparé le petit-déjeuner, puis que tu étais lâchement parti, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine. »

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel, puis le rejoignis au milieu du lit, installant Jade entre mes jambes, son dos contre ma cuisse. Je lui tendis son biberon et elle commença à avaler goulûment son lait. Je maintins une main contre le ventre de Jade, tandis que ma main libre attrapa un toast.

« -Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Harry, embrassant mon épaule.

-Merveilleusement bien, mais tu ronfles un peu quand même, répondis-je, un sourire en coin.

-Tu mens, je ne ronfle pas, s’indigna-t-il. Tu ne dormiras plus jamais dans mon lit, si tu redis ça.

-Tu y perdrais au change.

-Ce n’est pas faux, acquiesça-t-il, après un instant de réflexion.

-Alors, quel est le programme d’aujourd’hui ?

-Hum, je pensais qu’on aurait pu aller au zoo tous les trois.

-Il pleut, Harry. Ca serait peut-être mieux de visiter un aquarium ? Au moins, on sera abrités.

-Excellente idée !

-Il faudrait juste que tu me déposes chez moi pour que je récupère des affaires propres avant qu’on y aille.

-Euh, je voulais te parler de ça d’ailleurs.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être venir t’installer ici. »

Je m’étouffai sur mon toast et fis sursauter Jade en toussant. Soit j’avais mal entendu, soit je n’étais pas bien réveillé, soit Harry était complètement fou. Cela faisait à peine quinze jours que nous sortions ensemble, je n’avais pas pris conscience qu’il s’engageait autant dans notre relation, même si c’était le cas pour moi.

« -Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! m’exclamai-je. »

Harry rougit et reposa son toast, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Ecoute, si on doit être un couple, je n’ai pas envie que tu viennes chez moi pendant quelques heures pour te voir repartir le soir. Je veux que tu partages ma vie, et puis quand je vois les petits-déjeuners que tu fais, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser repartir chez toi. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, je comprends que tu aies besoin de réfléchir, mais j’aimerais sincèrement que tu t’installes ici.

-Tu me demandes de quitter mon 30m² dans Camden Town pour ta villa dans l’un des quartiers les plus chics de Londres ?

-Bon, si tu ne vois que ce côté-là, je pense que tu peux abandonner l’idée, grogna-t-il, énervé.

-Où vit un magnifique bébé ?

-Tu peux être un peu sérieux, s’il te plait ?

-Et dont le propriétaire de cette même villa est un dieu vivant ? »

Harry finit par pouffer et tourna sa tête vers moi, les joues adorablement rouges.

« -C’est un oui, alors ? questionna-t-il, bafouillant légèrement.

-J’adorerai vivre avec toi et Jade, avouai-je, me penchant pour l’embrasser. »

Si je ne voulais qu’un baiser chaste à cause de notre haleine du matin, Harry en décida autrement en plaquant sa main sur ma nuque et en explorant ma bouche avec sa langue.

« -Tu sais me faire plaisir, sourit-il, se reculant légèrement.

-C’est dans ma nature, acquiesçai-je, tirant la langue. »

Son sourire s’agrandit et il prit Jade dans ses bras, la pressant contre son torse.

« -Tu entends ça, ma chérie ? chuchota-t-il. Louis va venir vivre avec nous.

-Papa. »

Mes yeux se braquèrent sur Jade, tandis que ceux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent, puis nos regards se croisèrent.

« -Est-ce… est-ce… que tu… tu as bien… entendu ce qu’elle… elle vient de dire ? bafouilla-t-il, serrant Jade contre lui.

-Elle l’a dit, Harry, confirmai-je. Elle a dit papa. »

Harry explosa de rire, les larmes aux yeux, et déposa plein de petits baisers sur ses cheveux. En le regardant aussi émerveillé par sa fille, en voyant tout cet amour qui les unissait, je ne pus m’empêcher de penser que ma place était parmi eux.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je refermai la porte d’entrée derrière moi et suspendis mes clés sur le présentoir accroché au mur. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui ne m’étonna pas étant donné l’heure qu’il était. Je montai à l’étage et jetai un coup d’œil dans la chambre de Jade, qui était profondément endormie. Je soupirai, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui faire un bisou sur le front. Je rentrai dans la chambre d’Harry sur la pointe des pieds, pensant le trouver endormi lui aussi, mais les lampes de chevet étaient allumées.

« -Mon cœur ? appelai-je doucement, balançant mes chaussures dans un coin de la chambre.

-Je prends un bain, répondit-il. Viens me rejoindre. »

J’entrai dans la salle de bain et commençai à me déshabiller. Sa salle de bain était à la hauteur du reste de la maison : d’un goût et d’un luxe prononcés. Le parquet marron foncé et les murs de briques rouges donnaient à la pièce un esprit industriel. La baignoire sur pieds était au centre de la pièce, deux lavabos en marbre noir étaient surmontés d’étagères sur lesquelles étaient posées plusieurs plantes vertes, et une grande fenêtre donnait sur le jardin.

« -Alors, c’était comment ? demanda-t-il, sa tête sortant d’une montagne de mousse blanche. »

Ses cheveux humides ondulaient encore plus qu’habituellement et il avait l’air exténué.

« -Ils m’ont reproché toute la soirée de ne pas t’avoir emmené avec moi, soupirai-je, entrant dans la baignoire. »

Harry écarta ses jambes pour me faire de la place, tandis que je ramenai les miennes contre ma poitrine pour me faire tout petit, en face de lui.

« -Tu leur as expliqué que je devais réviser mes partiels ? questionna-t-il, éteignant le mitigeur d’eau.

-Oui, mais ils n’ont rien voulu savoir. Je leur ai promis que tu les verrais une prochaine fois, pourtant. »

Il hocha la tête en guise d’approbation.

« -Tes révisions se sont bien passées ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais ? l’interrogeai-je, jouat avec la mousse.

-Non, Jade n’a pas arrêté de pleurer. Je crois que ses dents la travaillent, marmonna-t-il, passant une main mouillée sur son visage.

-Je m’occuperai d’elle demain soir, tu pourras travailler tranquillement, déclarai-je, allongeant mes jambes pour poser mes pieds sur les cuisses d’Harry. »

Je fermai les yeux et reposai ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il devait être presque deux heures du matin et nous n’étions que mardi. La semaine allait être longue. Harry saisit ma cheville et remonta ses doigts le long de mon mollet. Je me détendis sous son toucher.

« -Louis, chéri, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller, remarqua-t-il, se penchant pour embrasser mon genou. »

J’eus un petit rire et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que nous étions ensemble et notre complicité avait atteint un tel niveau qu’il était capable de deviner chacune de mes humeurs et inversement.

« -Lou est enceinte, avouai-je. De deux mois.

-Mais c’est génial, Louis ! Pourquoi tu n’es pas content ? Ils ne veulent pas garder le bébé ?

-Non non, ce n’est pas ça, ils sont heureux, c’est juste… Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, dit-il doucement, caressant ma jambe.

-C’est juste que le fait que Lou soit à nouveau enceinte me rappelle que je n’aurais jamais d’enfants, et ça me blesse. C’est ridicule, je t’assure.

-Ce n’est pas ridicule, voyons. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que tu n’auras jamais d’enfants.

-Harry, à moins que tu ne l’ais pas remarqué, je suis gay, j’aime les hommes, or les hommes ne peuvent procréer.

-Mais enfin, il y a plein de moyens de nos jours, les mères porteuses, l’adoption, ce genre de choses. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es homosexuel que tu n’as pas le droit d’avoir un enfant. Et puis, tu as Jade aussi.

-Jade n’est pas ma fille et elle ne le sera jamais, Harry, répondis-je, acerbe. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Mon désir de paternité était plus fort que tout. Je rêvais de pouvoir de devenir père, d’avoir mon bébé, ma chair, mon sang. J’avais malheureusement compris que cela ne resterait qu’un rêve lorsque j’avais pris conscience de mon homosexualité. Alors, même si j’aimais énormément Jade, Harry resterait à jamais son unique père. Ce dernier soupira et sortit de la baignoire, s’enroulant dans un peignoir. Il essuya brièvement ses cheveux, puis sortit de la salle de bain sans ajouter un mot.

J’étais perplexe. Je le savais vexé, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n’avais rien dit de mal, simplement la vérité. A mon tour, je sortis de la baignoire et me séchai, puis revêtis mon caleçon, avant d’aller dans la chambre.

Je trouvai Harry assis sur le bord, enfilant un T-shirt. J’ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n’allait pas, mais il me devança.

« -Ecoute, Louis, je n’arrive pas à te cerner, déclara-t-il, levant le regard vers moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Je n’ai jamais dit que…

-Si je t’ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi, ce n’est pas uniquement pour que l’on vive ensemble, me coupa-t-il. Je veux que l’on forme une famille, je veux élever Jade avec toi, je peux t’offrir tout ce que tu souhaites, mais il t’en faut toujours plus. Même si elle n’est pas ta fille, je sais que tu peux l’aimer comme tel.

-Bien sûr que je peux, soupirai-je, m’asseyant à côté de lui.

-Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de le faire ? demanda-t-il, saisissant ma main. »

Je me levai, laissant sa main glisser sur sa cuisse. Je pinçai l’arête de mon nez et tentai de formuler des paroles cohérentes.

« -Tu n’as que vingt ans, Harry, finis-je par dire, me tournant vers lui. Là, maintenant, tu veux que nous élevions Jade comme notre fille, mais quand sera-t-il dans un an ? Je ne peux pas m’attacher autant à Jade, pour qu’au final, tu me l’enlèves en t’en allant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

-Louis, je t’aime, je n’ai pas l’intention de te quitter, s’exclama-t-il, sa voix légèrement aigue. »

Je soupirai, parce que je voulais le croire, je le désirais sincèrement. Il soupira aussi, devinant mes pensées.

« -Qu’est-ce que je suis pour toi, Louis ?! s’énerva-t-il, se levant brusquement. Tu ne crois pas en mon amour, tu ne crois pas en notre histoire, la seule chose que t’intéresse, c’est Jade ! Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? Ou est-ce que tu n’aimes que Jade ? »

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu’il pleurait, la fin de se phrase étant secoué de soubresauts. Je me rendis compte que j’étais injuste avec lui, qu’il faisait tout pour me satisfaire sans que je lui retourne la pareille. Soudainement, l’idée de le perdre me frappa de plein fouet et je ne pus la supporter. Il était l’homme de ma vie. Je me précipitai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, ses larmes mouillant ma peau.

« -Harry, bébé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmurai-je contre sa tempe. Bien sûr que je t’aime, je t’aime tellement, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je veux qu’on forme une famille, je veux aimer Jade comme si elle était ma fille. Bébé, arrête de pleurer, s’il te plait. »

Il se calma légèrement et je le poussai contre le lit pour qu’il s’asseye. Je m’agenouillai en face de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes pour les embrasser. Il renifla et entrelaça nos doigts.

« -Nous ne serons jamais une vraie famille tant que…, marmonna-t-il.

-Tant que quoi, bébé ? demandai-je, caressant sa peau avec mon pouce.

-Si tu décidais d’adopter Jade, nous serions une vraie famille, dit-il rapidement, comme s’il voulait se débarrasser d’un poids énorme. »

Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et ma bouche s’entrouvrit. Je devais probablement ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Harry, quant à lui, avait les joues un peu rouges et le regard fuyant.

« -Harry, tu n’es pas sérieux.

-Si, je suis sérieux. Je sais que c’est quelque chose d’important, tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter.

-Ca demande beaucoup de réflexion, tu sais, dis-je, embrassant son genou. Mais on peut se pencher sur la question.

-C’est ce que tu voudrais ?

-J’aimerais beaucoup, oui, avouai-je, un sourire tirant mes lèvres. J’en serais ravi, même. »

Harry sourit en retour et je me relevai pour l’embrasser doucement. Je l’aimais, j’aimais Jade, et je voulais devenir officiellement quelqu’un à ses yeux.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber, les jours étaient pluvieux, le froid revenait doucement. J’avais fait ma rentrée des classes avec les maternelles et Harry avait réussi ses partiels pour rentrer en troisième année d’études artistiques. J’avais définitivement quitté mon appartement et je venais tout juste de récupérer ma caution. Oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changé en quelques mois.

Ma relation avec Harry était on ne peut plus fusionnelle. Certaines personnes trouveraient cela ridicule d’être aussi attaché à quelqu’un. Mais il n’était pas juste quelqu’un : c’était une personne exceptionnelle, courageuse et adorable, mature et dévoué, qui faisait du yoga tous les soirs, dont la spécialité culinaire était les meringues. Mais plus que tout, il m’aimait d’un amour inconditionnel. La façon dont il prononçait mon prénom, les baisers qu’il déposait dans mon cou quand il rentrait le soir, sa main posée sur ma cuisse lorsqu’il conduisait. Tout se traduisait par un amour et une douceur infinis.

J’avais trouvé mon âme-sœur. Moi, Louis Tomlinson, vingt-cinq ans, professeur des écoles, avait trouvé l’âme-sœur. Lorsque j’étais adolescent, je m’étais souvent demandé comment je finirai ma vie. Pour moi, à cet époque, je me voyais célibataire jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. Mais Harry m’offrait tellement plus : il m’offrait une famille. Car, si ce n’était pas encore le cas légalement, c’était ce que nous étions.

Je posai mes yeux sur Harry, qui essayait de faire manger ses haricots verts à Jade. Je souris naïvement à son air désespéré et au regard noir que lui lançait la petite. Il dut sentir mon regard sur son dos, puisqu’il se tourna vers moi.

« -J’apprécierai énormément si tu m’aidais à nourrir notre fille, me fit-il remarquer. »

Notre fille. Cette appellation résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête et me donnait le tournis.

« -Je vais le faire, annonçai-je, embrassant ses cheveux. Tu n’as qu’à aller te préparer.

-Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes, Louis ? geignit-il, pour la centième fois aujourd’hui.

-C’est une surprise ! Dépêche-toi, la babysitter arrive dans dix minutes. »

Il ne se doutait pas que, d’ici une heure, j’allais le demander en mariage. Car, même si Harry avait contacté un avocat pour préparer le dossier de l’adoption, nous n’étions pas ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ma demande soit acceptée. Le mariage m’avantageait en ce point. Mais je voulais aussi porter le même nom que lui, je voulais que notre famille et notre amour soient reconnus aux yeux du monde entier. Nous n’étions pas une famille comme les autres, mais ce n’était pas réellement mon problème. Evidement, Jade subirait quelques moqueries lorsqu’elle rentrera à l’école, parce qu’elle avait deux papas. Mais Harry et moi-même étions prêts à affronter tous ces problèmes. Car même si nous étions jeunes, l’amour qui nous unissait était plus fort que tout.


End file.
